Exorcists and Wizards
by sakura365
Summary: After coming to the new Headquarters of the Black Order, Alice, Allen, Link, Leenalee, Lavi, and Kanda are send to a mission of Akuma's strange behavior. However, they end up in a different world that is filled with magic and Alice is somehow familiar to that world. Sequel from Cross' Second Pupil. (Haitus)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Twin's Reunion

Relocated Black Order Headquarters  
In Komui's office

Alice, Allen, Link, Leenalee, Kanda, and Lavi are standing in front of Komui who is sitting at his desk waiting for their order.

"Why are we here?" Kanda questions Komui.

"Don't be so cold, Kanda." Komui says.

"He's right, Yu." Lavi says and Kanda glares at him.

"Don't call me by my first name, Baka-usagi."

"Would you stop that, Kanda?" Allen asks.

"Shut up, Beansprout." Kanda calls.

"How many times do I have to tell you. It's Allen!" Allen exclaims.

"Allen-kun, Kanda, stop fighting." Leenalee tells the two.

"Leenalee is right you two." Alice says.

"Can we go back on the topic?" Link asks.

"Sorry, sorry." Komui apologizes and gets serious. "I have a mission you all for the six of you. There is sudden disappearance of Akuma in the forest of Europe. I want the five of you to investigate this report."

"But Komui, isn't a good thing the Akuma is disappearing?" Alice asks.

"That would be the case, but the way the Akuma disappeared worries me. The only way to destroy the Akuma is with an Anti-Akuma Weapon. However, there were no signs of Akuma remains on the spot."

"That's true." Link agrees.

"Let's go." Allen says. "If the Akuma manage to disappear, then we have to find it and destroy it."

"That's right." Leenalee agrees.

"If you put it that way, we have to go with that." Lavi says.

"Humph." Kanda says.

"Then let's go." Alice says and they start to leave.

~Later~  
At the location where the Akuma disappeared

The five Exorcists and Link walk through the forest as they search for the Akuma. While Alice starting to have a feeling that she has been there.

"Che. Where is the Akuma?" Kanda questions, annoyed at the fact they have to search for the Akuma.

"Isn't that why we're searching for it right now?" Lavi asks.

Allen then notices how Alice is acting.

"What's wrong, Alice?" He asks as everyone looks at her.

"Yeah… It just that This place looks familiar." Alice replies.

"Wait. Didn't you said that General Cross found you in a forest, Alice?" Leenalee reminds her.

"Seriously? Then are we getting close to Alice's home!" Lavi exclaims.

Alice widens her eyes at the fact. "My home…"

"Alice, do you remember where it is?" Leenalee asks and Alice puts her finger on her forehead to remember where her home is.

"I don't know, but when the Earl kidnapped me, we came out from a cave."

"A cave?" Link repeats as Leenalee looks around and spots something.

"Isn't that it?" Leenalee asks as she points at the spot and they see a cave near the forest. Then they decided to go near it to check if it is the cave that Alice is talking about.

"Is this it, Alice?" Allen asks.

"…I think so." Alice says and walks closer to the entrance and narrows her eyes. "Guys, I think the Akuma are in here."

"What do you mean?" Leenalee asks.

"I can feel their presence through this cave."

"Which means that they're hiding in here." Link summarizes and Kanda goes into the cave.

"Kanda?" Alice calls.

"We came here to destroy the Akuma." Kanda says and continues to walk in the cave.

The four Exorcists along with Link look at each other before they follow Kanda into the cave.

As they walk in the cave, the light from the entrance gets dimmer as they walk deeper in the cave.

"Still how far is this cave?" Lavi asks.

"Who knows." Allen replies.

"We should be getting closer to the exit." Alice says.

As they continue walking through the cave, they could see light on the other side of the cave. Once they exit the cave, they could see that they are on a hill with a forest down the hill.

"Where is this place?" Leenalee says as she and her fellow Exorcists look around.

"Look over there!" Allen exclaims as he points a port town near them.

"A port town?" Lavi says.

"It's a worth a try to check it out." Allen suggests.

"Your right." Alice agrees. "Since Akuma kill a huge amount of people."

The five Exorcists go into the port town and see people are walking through the street.

"This town is huge..." Allen says.

"Should we split up since this town is huge." Leenalee suggests.

"Then I'll go with Allen and Link and Leenalee can go with Kanda and Lavi." Alice says.

"Ok." Lavi says.

"Humph." Kanda grunts.

Allen, Alice, and Link split up with Leenalee, Kanda, and Lavi in the town as they walk through the street.

"But how does Akuma related to your home, Lakefield?" Link asks.

"Why are you asking me?" Alice questions.

"I asked you because the Earl kidnapped you, didn't he?"

"Don't ask me. I have no idea."

"There has to be something that connects Akuma and your home, Alice." Allen says.

Alice looks down and bumps into a woman.

"I'm sorry." Alice apologizes to the woman.

"No, I'm the one should be and wait, Alicia!" The woman exclaims and Alice, Allen, and Link look at the woman and see that she has blonde hair, brown eyes, and a pink symbol on her right hand. "Finally found you! Where have you been?"

"Eh?" Alice says.

* * *

Where Leenalee Kanda are

Leenalee, Kanda, and Lavi are walking through the street as they look around.

"Che. Where is the Akuma." Kanda says.

"Calm down, Yu." Lavi says.

"We'll find them sooner or later, Kanda." Leenalee says.

Then someone bumps into Leenalee as she stumbles forward.

"I-I'm sorry."

"No, it's my fault for getting in your way." Leenalee says as she turns around and widens her eyes. A teenage girl with shoulder-length dark blue hair and looks identical to Alice.

"U-Um, my name is Alicia." She introduces.

* * *

Where Allen, Alice, Lavi, and Lucy are

Lucy is walking next to Alice as Allen and Link are walking behind them.

"He–h, so your names are Alice, Allen, and Link." Lucy says.

"That's right." Alice says

"Even your name sounds the same." Lucy points out.

"Who is Alicia?" Link asks.

"Ah, Alicia is one of my friends. We came because Alicia has never seen this town before."

"So, what happened to your friend?" Allen asks.

"That's well, we somehow got separated from each other…" Lucy says in embarrassment.

"Seriously?"

* * *

Where Leenalee, Kanda, and Alicia are

"Eh! You got separated from your friend?" Leenalee asks.

"That's right." Alicia says.

"That must have been terrible." Lavi says.

"Ehehehe. But I have a feeling that today is going to be a great day."

"What do you mean by that?" Leenalee asks.

"I might encounter something great."

"Well, we're going to meet up with our friends soon so they might have meet up with your friend."

"Really!"

"Yep." Leenalee looks up and smiles. "Look, there they are."

"Alicia!" Lucy yells.

Alicia looks up and sees Leenalee's and Kanda's friends with Lucy. Then her eyes fall on to Alice.

"Onee-chan?" She says.

* * *

~A little before~  
Where Allen, Alice, Lavi, and Lucy are

Allen looks up and sees Leenalee, Kanda, and Lavi walking towards them with a girl.

"Looks like Leenalee and Kanda found your friend." Allen says as Alice, Link, and Lucy look up and see them.

"You're right. Alicia!" Lucy shouts and then Alicia stops walking with her eyes widen.

"Onee-chan?" She says as the Exorcists, Link, and Lucy looks at her. "Is that you, Onee-chan?"

Alice slowly recognizes Alicia as she widens her eyes.

"Ali… cia…?" Alice calls and Alicia jumps towards her.

"ONEE-CHAN!" Alicia calls as she hugs her and tears appear on her eyes. Alice hesitates brings her arms around Alicia's waist.

"W-what just happened?" Lavi asks.

"Did Alicia called Alice 'onee-chan'?" Leenalee points out.

"What the heck is going on?!" Lucy questions.

Suddenly, Allen's Cursed Eye activates as both Alice and Alicia sense something, causing the twins to separate the hug as Alice has her hands on Alicia's shoulders.

"What… is this…?" Alicia says.

"Finally found them…" Alice says.

"Akuma…!" Allen says. "They're in the forest!"

"Got it!" Leenalee says.

"Alicia, I want you to stay here with your friend." Alice tells her.

"Eh? But–"

"We'll have a long talk later." Alice cuts Alicia off and she runs off along with the four Exorcists and Link.

"Onee-chan!"

Once they are out of their sight, Alicia runs after them.

"Alicia!" Lucy shouts.

* * *

~Meanwhile~  
Where Allen, Link, Alice, Leenalee, Kanda, and Lavi are

The five Exorcists continue running until they are in the forest as both Allen and Alice senses the Akuma.

"We're almost there!" Alice exclaims. "Get ready!"

In the middle of the forest, they see a group of people standing together as they look up and see the Exorcists, about to transform their Akuma form.

"Innocence activate!" The Exorcists say as Allen pulls his left arm into a sword and a white cloak appears around his back and the left shoulder, Alice's bracelet turns into twin swords, the blade part of Kanda's sword shines, Leenalee's anklets turn into high heeled boots, and Lavi's Iron Hammer enlarges.

* * *

Where Alicia is

Alicia stops running in the forest as she hunches over.

"Onee-chan, where are you?" Alicia mutters and hears an explosion near her location. Then she run towards the explosion.

As she gets near the explosion, she sees Alice holding twin blades, looking up.

"Onee-chan!" Alicia calls and Alice looks at her side with her eyes wide open.

"Alicia!" Alice calls and in the corner of her eyes, she sees something shooting towards where Alicia is. She then rushes towards Alicia's location. Shortly, an explosion occurs as a crater is created and both Alice and Alicia are short distance away from the crater as Alice's arm is over Alicia's body.

"Alice!" Allen calls and both Alice and Alicia sits up before looking at the crater.

"Why did you follow us, Alicia? Didn't I told you to stay with your friend!" Alice scolds.

"I..." Alicia trails off.

"Stay right here where it's safe." Alice says and stands up before looking at Link. "Link! Can you take care of Alicia?" She asks and Link looks at her.

"Yes!" He responds and rushes to the twin side before Alice goes to the battle again.

"Are you all right, Alice!" Leenalee asks as she is dropping down from the sky with her Darks Boots.

"Yeah!" Alice replies and she jumps up before slicing the Akuma. "Just that Alicia followed us coming here."

"Eh!"

Alice puts her twin swords together into a bow before she stretches the sting back as an arrow materialize and she shoots the arrow at the other Akuma. Once the Exorcists finishes the group of Akuma, they deactivate their Innocence and Alicia comes out of hiding with Link.

"Alicia, why did you followed us?" Alice asks her.

"…I thought that I might lose you again." Alice replies. "I finally found you after four years. I don't want to lose you again."

"Alicia… But I…"

"O–I!" A male's voice calls out and they all turn to see Lucy with two men, a woman, and a blue cat.

One of the man has man has pink, spiky hair and black eyes. He wears a scale-like scarf, a black and golden trim open-collared, one-sleeved long overcoat and white knee-length trousers, and has a lot of stuff on his back. Next to the young man, a blue cat with a green sack around his neck, flying. Another man has spiky black hair and dark blue eyes. He wears a white trench coat with necklace, which resembles a sword with a stone in it, a metal bracelet. Lastly, a woman with long, scarlet red hair wearing knight-like armor, a blue skirt, and black boots.

"There she is!" Lucy exclaims.

"Ah! Lucy, minna!" Alicia calls out.

"Are they your friends?" Allen asks.

"That's right."

"Thank goodness you are unharmed." The scarlet-haired woman says.

"I know it's your fist time seeing Hargeon, but do you need to run off like that?" The black-haired man asks.

"I'm sorry." Alicia apologizes.

"Yosh! Alicia, once we get back to the guild, I want to challenge you!" The pink-haired man exclaims.

"That's a little…"

Then the blue cat notices the Exorcists standing behind Alicia.

"Alicia, who are they?" The blue cat asks.

"Now that you mentioned it one of then looks alike Alicia." The black-haired man says.

"That's because she's Alicia's long lost older sister." Lucy explains.

"E—H!" The four shout.

"Do you have to tell them that, Lucy?" Alicia asks.

"Sorry, Alicia." Lucy apologizes.

"What about the other five? By judging their uniform, are they companions?" The scarlet-haired woman asks.

"Well you can say that." Alice says. "I guess we need to introduce ourselves. My name is Alice and these are Allen, Link, Leenalee, Kanda, and Lavi."

"I'm Erza and these are Natsu, Gray, Lucy, and Happy." The scarlet-haired woman, Erza says.

"Are you part of a guild with your friends?" Happy asks.

"It's something like that. Our group is special of some sort."

"Hey, onee-chan, what was that earlier? The group you were fighting with your friends." Alicia asks.

"…You don't have to know."

"Why is that?"

"I don't want you to get involved with our battle."

"Onee-chan?"

"It seems that you don't want to share your reasons, is that it?" Erza points out.

"That's right." Alice says.

"…It's fine that you don't want to tell me, onee-chan." Alicia says.

"Alicia…"

"Now that we found each other, let's go back to the guild." Gray says.

"Eh? But I want to see Hargeon more." Alicia says.

"Don't worry, there will be other days when we can visit Hargeon." Happy says.

"Is Hargeon the name of the town?" Allen asks.

"Yeah." Happy answers. "Hey, you can come with us to out guild."

The Exorcists look at each other as they are unsure what to do.

"What do you think, Allen, Alice?" Leenalee asks.

"Well, it seems that there are no Akuma in the area." Allen replies.

"And I don't sense them either." Alice replies.

"Also, we came here on a mission." Link adds.

"What are you talking about?" Erza questions.

"Well it just that we have things to do right now." Lavi says.

"Then can we help?" Lucy asks.

"That's well–"

"That's none of your business." Kanda replies, cutting Lavi off.

"Chotto, Kanda!" Leenalee calls.

"They don't need to know what our mission is."

"That's true but–"

"Is there a reason that you cannot tell us?" Erza asks.

"There is, but if we tell you right now, there's no telling when or where you will be hunted down." Link replies.

"E—H!" Lucy and Happy exclaim as both of them turn pale at Lavi's statement and got scared.

"Do you have to put it that way, Link?" Allen asks.

"But, Link has a point." Alice says.

"We don't want to know!" Lucy and Happy shout as streams of tear come down on their faces.

* * *

~Later~

As the Exorcists and Link wait for Team Natsu and Alicia at the train station, they are getting their things to go back to their guild.

"Alice, if we finish this mission, we have to back to the Order. Is that okay for you?" Leenalee asks.

"It can't be helped. After all, I'm an Exorcists for the Black Order." Alice replies.

"That's not what I meant!" Leenalee exclaims. "It's about your sister, Alicia. Is it really okay for you to her? What's going to happen when we leave?"

"…She's probably going to follow me."

"Then stay here."

"I'm an Exorcist. There's no way for me to turn away from the battle field where my friends are fighting."

"Alice…"

"Alice is right." Allen says. "We're Exorcists. We have to win this war to protect humans."

"I agree!" Lavi exclaims.

"Hmph." Kanda grunts.

"Of course." Link says.

"Sorry for the wait!" Alicia yells and the Exorcists turns around and sees her and Team Natsu walking up to them.

"Do you have everything you need?" Leenalee asks.

"Yeah." Erza replies.

"Then let's go back to the guild. After looking for Alicia, I'm so tired." Gray says.

As they walk to the train, Alicia grabs Alice's sleeve, causing her to look at Alicia.

"What's wrong, Alicia?" Alice asks.

"You're not going anywhere, are you?" Alicia asks.

"Who knows, but if you want me to stay, I would."

Alicia widens her eyes and smiles.

"Hey! What are you two doing!" Lucy shouts.

"Sorry!" Alicia shouts back. "Let's go, onee-chan."

"Yeah." Alice replies and the both of them walk towards the group.

 _"That's right. If this war ends between us and Millennium Earl, I'll definitely come back here."_ Alice thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Exorcists Purpose

Magnolia, Fiore

Both parties are walking down the street to go to the guild.

"You're going to like them, onee-chan. They're really nice when I stayed with them for four years." Alicia says.

"I can't wait to meet them." Alice says.

"Looks like those two are having fun." Lucy says.

"Well, those two were separated four years ago." Leenalee says.

"Our guild is right there!" Alicia says as they look at a small building on a hill.

"Is that your guild?" Allen asks.

"Unfortunately, yes." Lucy replies.

"What's wrong?" Lavi asks.

"It's nothing. Let's go then." Lucy says and they go to where the guild is.

Once they reach to the guild, they enter the building.

"This is a really cheery place." Lavi says.

"Yeah." Alice says and one of the members spots the Exorcists standing at the doorway.

"Hey, who are those guys standing there."

"And one of them looks like Alicia."

"We met them at Hargeon." Erza says.

"I'm Allen Walker."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Lenalee Lee."

"The name's Lavi."

"Hmph. Kanda Yu."

"Greetings. My name is Howard Link."

"And I'm Alice Lakefield. Alicia's older twin sister."

"Then you're…"

"Alicia's long lost sister that she was talking about?"

"That's right." Alicia says and she turns to Alice. "Onee-chan, I want you to meet the master."

"All right." Alice replies and follows Alicia to the bar table that the Fairy Tail Master is at.

When they get there, Alice sees a small old man sitting on the table with a mug of alcohol.

"We're back, Master." Alicia calls and she turns to Alice. "Onee-chan, this is Fairy Tail Master. Master Makarov-san."

The small master turns his head towards the twins.

"Alicia, is this your sister that you were talking about?" Makarov asks

"Yes."

"My name is Alice. I want to thank you for taking care of Alicia for the last three years."

"Don't thank me. Most of the brats weren't here at that time including myself."

"But still, did Alicia made any trouble getting along with them?"

"There was one time she was nervous around us when we got here."

"It seems her shyness hasn't gone away."

"Onee-chan…" Alicia groans.

"But what about you? What have you been doing for the past three years?" The small master questions.

"That's…"

"It is best not to tell him, Alice Lakefield." Link says as he pops up behind Alice causing the three to startled.

"I know."

"Is there a reason for you to not to tell us?" Makarov asks.

"I am sorry but it is the upmost secrecy." Link says.

"Onee-chan, is this person always like this?" Alicia asks.

"Yeah. Since he's supervise Allen." Alice says.

"Eh? What do you mean by that?"

Before Alice could answer, she and Alicia senses something as Allen's Cursed Eye activates.

"Akuma." Allen says.

"They're close." Alice says and looks at Link. "Link-san!" Link nods before both of them rush towards the other Exorcists. "Allen!"

"I know!" Allen says as he and the others follow her to where the Akuma are.

"What's up with them?" Natsu questions.

"Did something happen?" Lucy asks.

"I wonder if it connects to their mission." Ezra says as she cups her chin.

Meanwhile, the Exorcists rush through Magnolia.

"So where are the Akuma?" Lavi asks.

"They're at east!" Allen replies.

"And they're a lot of them too." Alice adds

When they enter the forest, they hear an explosion and see a trail of smoke coming from where the Fairy Tail guild is.

"What was that?" Lavi questions.

"It looks like it came from the guild." Lenalee says.

"Did something happened while we were gone?" Allen asks.

Just then, Kanda turns his head after he spot something and he puts his hand on Mugen.

"We have company." He says, catching their attention to where Kanda is seeing. A group of Akuma.

"It looks like our targets are right there." Lavi says as he gets his Iron Hammer ready as the others activate their weapons.

* * *

Nearby

Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Alicia, Happy, a young girl, and a white cat went to visit Makarov's old friend, Polyusica to power up their magic, but she chased them away. As they are resting away from Polyusica's house, Wendy tells them they she and her mother figure, Grandine has the similar voice and smell since Wendy is a Dragon Slayer. Polyusica approaches them and begins to tell them her true identity.

"I'm not Grandine, the one you're looking for. I'm human, through and through." Polyusica says.

"But don't you hate people…?" Natsu asks.

"You got a problem with one human hating other humans?!" Polyusica retorts.

"No, no!"

"I'm sorry, but I don't know where your dragon is. I have no direct relationship with dragons."

"Then what did you…" Lucy trails off.

"There is another world, different from this one. You know about Edolas, don't you? I heard that you've even met your Edolas counterparts."

"Edolas…" Gray says.

"Isn't that name of a parallel world from ours?" Alicia asks.

"You mean…" Lucy says.

"What?!" Natsu asks not figuring out the clues.

"No way!" The white cat, Carla says.

"From an Earthlander's perspective, I would be considered the Grandine of Edolas. Decades ago, I got lost and ended up on this world." Polyusica admits shocking to the Fairy Tail members.

"Edo-Grandine…" Carla says.

"A human over there!" Happy exclaims.

"Makarov helped me in my time of need. And I grew rather fond of Earthland, so even though I had several opportunities to return to Edolas, I decided to remain here." Polyusica continues.

"Are Igneel and Metalcana humans over there too?! I mean, are they here?!" Natsu asks.

"I don't know. I've never met them. But I have talked to the Sky Dragon." Polyusica says causing Wendy to gasp. "We didn't met directly. She spoke to me telepathically, I suppose through magic means. She said you people wanted to become 'strong'. But it may be possible only for the girl named Wendy." She then passes a book to Wendy. " I wrote down this magic book exactly as the Sky Dragon dictated. There are two types of Sky Magic, Milky Way and Light Burst: Sky Drill, two secret Dragon Slayer spells that the Sky Dragon failed to teach you."

Wendy grabs the book as she looks at it. "Grandine told you… for me…"

"She wanted to give that to you if you came by. That magic is extremely advanced." She says and walks back to her house. "Be careful you don't overdo it and damage your health."

Wendy quickly steps forward and bows at the woman. "Thank you, Polyusica -san!" She then straightens her back and hugs the book closely. "Grandine!"

When Polyusica goes back to her house, the group hear an explosion near where they are.

"What was that just now?!" Lucy questions.

"Let's find out!" Gray suggests and they rush to where the explosion occurred and see a bunch of machine like monsters are gathering around at a certain spot.

"What are they?" Natsu questions and Alicia steps back as if she scared of them.

"Alicia?" Lucy calls.

"What… are they…? They look like machines but I can sense from them." Alicia says.

"Look over there!" Happy shouts pointing towards the gap and they see the Exorcists fighting the machines as they wield their weapons.

"Isn't that Allen and the others?" Natsu points out.

"Yeah." Gray says.

Meanwhile, the Exorcists are blocking the bullets that the Akuma are shooting.

"Man, these guys keep popping up one after another." Lavi complains.

"It can't be helped." Alice says as she sets her twin blades together into a bow. She then points Silver to the sky and pulls the string as an arrow materialize.

"Wait a minute, Alice!" Lavi calls out.

"Silver Rain!" Alice shouts and shoots the arrow to the sky. Soon later, rain of arrows come down as the Exorcists quickly moves out of the way letting them pierce the group of Akuma causing a huge explosion.

The Fairy Tail members cover their faces from the explosion and once the smoke from the explosion clears, they see the machine monsters are defeated leaving the Exorcists in the area.

"Mou, Alice! Could you at least warn us using that move!" Lavi shouts at the Silver user.

"It couldn't be helped. There were a lot of them." Alice says.

"But still there were still Akuma remaining here." Lenalee says.

Could it be that other Akuma still be in this place?" Allen questions.

"If that fact is true, we might have to prolong our stay here." Link says.

"Okay. When we get back, I'll contact with nii-san." Lenalee says.

"Since that's settled let's go back." Lavi says and turns to a stop as he sees something unexpected in front of him.

"What's wrong, Lavi?" Allen asks and he and the others turn and shock to see Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Wendy, Happy, and Carla.

"Natsu-san!" Allen calls out.

"Alicia…" Alice calls.

For the moment, both sides stare at each other, one with bewilderment and one with surprised.

"Onee-chan… what was that just now?" Alicia asks breaking the silence as Alice clutches her hand and looks down. Then, Allen puts his hand on Alice shoulder.

"I think we have to tell them." Allen says.

"But-!" Alice exclaims as she quickly turns around.

"I understand how you feel, but since they saw them, we have no choice to tell them."

"…Okay."

"So where should we start?" Allen asks.

"Can you tell us what the machines are?" Gray asks.

"All right. Those machines you called them are what we called Akuma."

"Akuma are living weapons that feed off human soul who fell despair inside of them and kills humans in order evolve." Lenalee adds.

"But how does these Akuma created?" Carla asks.

"If a person loses someone who is dear to them, they fall into despair and the creator approaches them." Lavi answers.

"Creator?" Happy repeats.

"Millennium Earl, he is the creator of the Akuma and our archenemy to the Black Order."

"Black Order?" Lucy asks.

"It's an organization that fight against Millennium Earl's forces." Kanda says.

"And those who are compatible to the Innocence are us, the Exorcists."

"So, what do you do?" Gray asks.

"To search for the rest of the Innocences and their compatible users to win this war." Alice answers.

"War?" Alicia mutters.

"What do you mean 'war'?" Wendy asks.

"It is what it means. Right now, the Black Order and Millennium Earl's Akuma are at war with each other for a long time."

"Also, many of our comrade fell including six Exorcists." Allen adds.

The Fairy Tail members are shocked to hear this.

"Can't you run away?" Lucy asks, but Lenalee shakes her head.

"Once the Black Order knows us using Innocence, we have to part of it."

"But it's not like we were forced to be part of it." Lavi adds. "Most of us joined the Black Order for a reason."

"And your reasons are?" Carla asks.

"For me, I swore to my father that I will keep on walking." Allen says.

"For me is to protect HOME and my brother." Lenalee says.

"As for me, three years ago, is to find my memories and now, I want to make sure Alicia is safe and protect you." Alice says.

"Is there anything we can help?" Lucy asks.

"That's right! Since we know what you're dealing with, we have to help you guys!" Natsu says.

"You can't." Allen says. "The Akuma are different."

"So, we can beat them with our magic!"

"Even with your magic, you can't hurt them. Only the Innocence, our weapons can harm the Akuma." Lavi says.

"So what! That doesn't mean you can't stop us from to help you guys." Gray points out.

"Do you want the Akuma to kill you!"

The Natsu and Gray stop their tracks from those words.

"There is one thing that makes Akuma dangerous to humanity." Alice says. "The Dark Matter that makes up the Akuma turns humans into dust, subsequently killing them."

"We've seen it happened so many times to our comrades." Lenalee says as she looks down and clutches her arm.

"Is that why you won't tell me, onee-chan?" Alicia asks.

"Yeah." Alice answers.

Before Alicia could say something, Alice apologizes. "I'm sorry, Alicia. I don't want you to be in harm way if you involved with this war. All I want is to protect you. That's why…! That's why…"

Just then, Alicia approaches her sister and hugs her, surprising Alice.

"It's all right." Alicia says. "Onee-chan, even if you're far away, I'll be always wait for you."

Alice widens her eyes and becomes glassy as tears appear on them before she hugs Alicia back.

"Alicia…"

* * *

~Later~

The Fairy Tail members and the Exorcists go back to the guild when they hear a voice shouting in the guild.

"We're gonna be in it! We're gonna! We're gonna! We're gonna!"

"No, we're not! We're not! We're not! We're not! I refuse to give permission! We're never gonna take part in that again!"

We're home…" Natsu announces.

"Oh, you're back huh?" Max asks. "Did you get good medicine?"

"Just Wendy." Lucy says and Wendy gives a small laugh.

"You don't have the right to decide that anymore, Dad! You're not the master!" Romeo says.

"I'm speaking as a member of the guild!" Macao points out.

"Eto…" Allen begins.

"What's all the fuss about?" Gray asks as his clothes are already off.

"Just looks like an argument between father and son to me…" Carla trails off and looks at Gray with her arms crossed. "Clothes!"

"Who doesn't wanna participate?! Me!" Macao starts as he raises his hand up.

The other members except for the core members of Fairy Tail raise their hands up in agreement.

"That's the one thing I don't wanna do again." Alzack says.

"It'll just expose us to ridicule…" Bisca adds.

"But now we've got the Tenrou group! We've got Natsu-nii and Erza-nee! How could Fairy Tail lose?!" Romeo points out.

"But the Tenrou group's got a seven-year blank!" Warren says.

Levy looks down as she was part of the Tenrou group.

"You're just fine the way you are, Levy!" Droy tells her.

"What's this about bein' in it or not?" Natsu asks.

"Natsu-nii, while you guys were gone, a festival started up to decide the number one guild in Fiore." Romeo replies and Happy cheers.

"That sound like fun!" Natsu exclaims.

"All the guild in Fiore gather and complete with each other with their magic! It's called the Grand Magic Games!"

"O–H!"

"Grand Magic Games?!" Lucy repeats.

"It sounds like fun!" Wendy says.

"Like a real festival!" Gray says.

"I see… Right now, the number one guild in Fiore is said to be Sabertooth, right?" Erza asks.

"That's right! If we beat Sabertooth and win the games, we'll become Fiore's number one guild!"

"But… I don't know if you guys are strong enough to pull that off right now…" Makarov says.

"That's right! Exactly!" Macao agrees.

"If we win, the guild gets 30 million jewel as a reward!" Romeo adds.

"We're in it!" Makarov exclaims.

 _"He's probably want the money."_ The Exorcists thought.

"Master!" Macao calls out.

"It's impossible! Between Pegasus and Lamia…" Droy trails off.

"Sabertooth isn't our only enemy!" Warren finishes.

"Incidentally, in past festivals, we were always in last place." Jet says.

"Don't be proud of that!" Elfman says.

"We'll take that crummy record and destroy it!" Makarov exclaims.

"Sabertooth, huh? I'm fired up!" Natsu exclaims as he put his foot on the table with his hand on fire.

"That's annoying!" Jet points out.

"When is that tournament?" Natsu asks Romeo.

"Three months from now." He answers and Natsu punches into his other hand.

"Plenty of time! By then, we'll be lean and mean, and Fairy Tail will become Fiore's number one guild again!"

"Sounds good." Gray agrees.

"Yeah! If everyone joins their power as one…" Lucy starts.

"…there's nothing we can't do." Erza finishes.

"That's how long I have to learn the magic I got from Grandine!" Wendy says.

"A festival, Carla!" Happy exclaims. "A festival! A festival!"

"Isn't that what this guild is like all year 'round?" Carla questions.

"Man! When it comes to festivals, Man!" Elfman shouts.

"It looks like we'll be able to achieve Gildarts' wish earlier than expected, huh?" Cana asks.

"Seriously?" Droy questions.

"Are we really gonna participate?" Jet asks.

"Sure, why not give it a shot?" Levy replies.

"I-I really don't think we should go through with it…" Alzack trails off.

"It's a festival different than the battle festival you're thinking of, Natsu…" Bisca says.

"Eh? It's not that?!" Natsu asks.

"It's hell." Warren says.

"I've already decided we're gonna do it, so there's no point in complaining!" Makarov shouts. "Let's aim for the 30 million… ahem, I mean, aim for Fiore's number one! Team Fairy Tail is going to enter the Grand Magic Games!"

You guys too." Natsu tells the Exorcists.

"Yes?" Allen asks.

"You guys should be part of the Grand Magic Games."

"We appreciate the offer, but we're still in a mission." Allen says.

"At least cheer us on!"

"Ano…"

"Would you, onee-chan?" Alicia asks Alice.

"I wonder…" Alice says.

"Guys." Lenalee calls. "Let's cheer them on."

"But-"

"There's a chance that the Akumas will come during the Games." Lenalee whispers.

"Ah, I get it." Lavi whispers back and the other Exorcists nod.

"Okay. We'll cheer you guys on." Alice says.

"Thanks, onee-chan!"

"Then let's go on a training camp!" Natsu shouts.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Training Camp

At a beach

Team Natsu, Shadow Gear and the Exorcists all arrive at a beach at the Fairy Tail members are all wearing swimsuits.

"People! We didn't come here to have fun!" Carla says.

"That's right!" Happy agrees.

"You telling us that, dressing like _that?"_ Droy questions and Jet laughs.

"Of course, we know that. The key is variation." Erza says as she stands on the water and begins to play in the water. "Play hard, eat a lot, sleep a lot!"

"You're leaving out training, the most important point of all!" Jet reminds them.

"By the time this training camp is over…" Droy trails off.

"…you'll at least be able to beat us." Jet finishes but soon flies off with Droy from Natsu and Gray rushing towards the ocean.

"The sea!" Natsu shouts.

"All right!" Gray shouts.

"Swimming race! Sand castle building contest! Eating contest! Suntan contest!" Natsu and Gray shouts as they did one after the other before getting up as their skin is tanned brown.

"What do you say we go back to the inn and take a nap?" Natsu asks as Gray stretches his arms out and both of them go back to the inn.

"They enjoyed the hell out of this…" Jet says.

"Well, I guess we can cut them some slack on the first day." Droy says.

"That's true." Allen says and both Jet and Droy looks at the Exorcists.

"By the way, aren't you hot wearing that?" Jet asks.

"Not really. We've been through hot places through our travels." Lenalee says.

"Like where exactly?" Droy asks.

"Nearby volcano and walking through desert. And I tell you I was really hot while the sun is beating down on you." Lavi says as he puts his hands behind his head.

"Really, Onee-chan?" Alicia asks.

"Yeah. Especially when Lavi kept on complaining that it was hot every few seconds." Alice says.

"Don't be mean, Alice!" Lavi whines at her.

"What? It's the truth."

"I would have to agree." Link says.

"Che." Kanda clicks his tongue.

"Even Yu!" Lavi exclaims.

"Oi. Stop calling by my first name, baka usagi." Kanda says giving him a deadly glare.

"Is he always like this?" Alicia asks whispery to Alice's ear.

"Yep. When Allen and I first met him, he always has that attitude." Alice replies and looks at the other Exorcists. "Now then, we should spread out in case of them coming here."

"All right." Allen says.

"Onee-chan, can I come with you?" Alicia asks.

"Alicia. Don't you have to train for the games? If you're coming with me then you have no time for training."

"I'll come with you and train at the same time!"

Alice stares at Alicia who has determine look on her face and Alice sighs.

"All right." She replies making Alicia to smile. "But, you have to concentrate on your training. Got it?"

"Yep!"

With that, the Exorcists spread out as Alicia stays with Alice as they look out for Akuma. Both Alice and Alicia walk on the pathway before they stop.

"Around here should do." Alice says and Alicia suddenly giggles getting Alice's attention. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. It's just that it's been a while since we were together alone." Alicia says.

"Ah. Now that you mention that…" Alice says realizing this fact and looks up with a sad smile. "A lot has happened the last four years."

"Both of us." Alicia says.

"Eh?"

"After I joined Fairy Tail, I did a lot of things."

"What is it?"

"That's a secret."

"Don't keep me on the edge."

Just then, Alice and Alicia feel something coming their way and look ahead of them.

"They're here. Alicia, go to a safe place." Alice says.

"Yeah…" Alicia replies and goes into hiding.

In front of Alice, a horde of Akuma flies towards her.

"Silver, Activate." Alice says as the bracelet glows and turns into its bow form as Alicia watches this in awe. Then Alice draws back the string as a silver arrow is being form. "Silver Rain!" Alice let go of the string and arrow as the arrow immediately spreads into hundreds of arrows they hit the horde of Akuma.

"Wow…" Alicia says and sees a few Akuma that didn't get hit by the arrows. "Onee-chan!"

"No problem." Alice says and she separates the bow into twin swords before she charges them. When she gets closer, Alice slices the Akuma one by one until they are all destroyed.

"That should be it." Alice says as she deactivates her Innocence, reverting into her bracelet. She then turns to Alicia who comes out of hiding. "Are you okay, Alicia?"

"Yeah. That was amazing, Onee-chan!" Alicia says.

"What is?"

"Defeating all those Akuma by yourself!"

"That was nothing compare the battles we did." Alice tells her.

"But still is was amazing!"

"Thank. By the way shouldn't you be practicing?" Alice reminds her.

"That's right…" Alicia says as she rubs the back of her head.

"I'll help out too. It's been a long time since I used my magic."

"Thank you, Onee-chan!"

With that, Team Natsu and Shadow Gear with Alicia all training for the Grand Magic Games which is in three months away. While the Exorcists are all keep look out for the Akuma as Alice is coaching Alicia.

Then two months have pass for training, Alice is waiting for Alicia at the training ground with the other Exorcists with her.

"She sure is late." Lavi says.

"Did something happen?" Lenalee asks.

"I'm going to ask again. Why are all of you here?!" Alice questions.

"Alice, you meanie. I want to see how you and Alicia are doing for her training." Lavi says.

"You, I can guess but what's with everyone here?"

"Sorry Alice. I just want to see how you two are doing." Lenalee says.

"I asked Lenalee to come with her to see you two as well." Allen says.

"I only came here to supervise Walker." Link says.

"I was bored." Kanda says.

"Don't you guys have to look out the Akuma?" Alice questions.

"That's…" Allen says. "By the way, Lenalee. Did Komui-san said anything about the Akuma being here?"

"Yeah. He said that to stay here until what Millennium Earl is up to." Lenalee says.

"I see."

"Onee-chan!" The Exorcists turn their heads and see Alicia running up to them.

"You're late!" Alice tells her as Alicia reaches to them and catches her breath.

"Sorry. There was a letter came for me." Alicia says.

"A letter?" Alice repeats.

"Yep." Alicia says and takes out the said letter. "A month before the games, they always send a letter for me to do something over there. It's been three years I've been doing this."

"What exactly?" Alice asks.

Alicia gets closer to Alice's ear and whispers something shocking to her.

"WHAT?!" Alice shouts.

"What's wrong, Alice?" Allen says.

"You've been doing that after you joined Fairy Tail?" Alice questions.

"Yep. And I figured that you should join me."

"There's no way I'm doing it!" Alice exclaims with a blush on her face.

"Come on, back then we always do it together."

"But that was four years ago! There's absolutely no way I can do it!"

"It'll be fine." Alicia says as she grabs Alice's hand. "If you put your heart into it, it'll be fine! Isn't that what mom told us?"

"But…"

"Also, I want to do it together…" Alice looks at Alicia who has a determined look on her face. "…like four years ago."

"…Fine. Only this once…" Alice mutters as she looks away.

"Thank you, Onee-chan!" Alicia says happily as she hugs Alice.

"Hey, can you tell us what is going on?" Lavi asks.

"That will be a secret when the games starts." Alicia says.

"Eh~" Lavi says.

"For now, let's go back to the Guild."

"What about the others?" Allen asks.

"I already told Jet-san and Droy-san. I haven't seen the others but they will let them know."

"I-I see…" Lavi says.

"Let's hurry go back. There's a lot of practice we have to do!" Alicia says.

"Practice?" Allen, Lenalee, and Lavi repeat and blink their eyes.

* * *

~A month later~

"One days in the spirit world equals to 3 months in Earthland." Virgo tells them making their jaws drop.

"WHAT?!" They all exclaim.

"You mustache bastard, give me back my three months!" Lucy yells.

The rest of the team are just as shock when they heard and fell depressed but then they noticed something.

"Huh?" Natsu says and looks around. "Where's Allen and the rest?"

They all looked around and notice that they are not here with Alicia.

"Where did they go?" Lucy wonders.

"They went back to the guild a month earlier with Alicia." Jet says.

"Why?" Wendy asks.

"For Alicia is a secret as the others, she probably asked them to come with back to the guild." Droy says.

"Why's a secret?" Natsu asks.

"Well, that's until the games. You guys will be surprised." Jet says.

"Is it going to be amazing?" Wendy asks.

"Sort of."

"Still…" Lucy begins.

"WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?!" They all shout except Jet and Droy.

* * *

~Meanwhile~  
In a building

In a large room, Alice and Alicia are sitting on the floor panting as they have sweat all over their faces.

"We should be okay." Alicia says.

"But I'm not sure I'll get used to it." Alice says.

"It'll be fine. With all the practice we did together, I'm sure it'll be great!"

"Still…" Alice trails off and looks around and sees mirrors on one side of the wall. "It's amazing that you knew this place."

"Well, there was one time that I came to this place because of a job request that the owner had trouble with wizards rampaging around so I stopped them with my magic."

"And that's how you knew this place?" Alice asks.

"Yep."

"…You've changed." Alice points out getting Alicia's attention. "Back then, we would do things together and decided that when we grow up, we would join Fairy Tail together."

"But, we were separated…" Alicia trails off. "Ever since that day, I always search for you everywhere."

"Sorry, Alicia. For the past four years, my memories were stolen from me."

"Your memories…!"

"But from the last battle before we came here, I got them back."

"Do you know who took your memories?" Alicia asks.

"Yeah… But that person is Millennium Earl. He hoped that getting my memories, he would control me and be at his side."

"Then how did you know Allen-san and the others?"

"Before the Millennium Earl could completely took me away, mine and Allen's Master, General Cross found me and trained under him."

"He~h. What is he like?"

"A womanizer." Alice flatly says.

"Eh?"

"He always lives off his lovers and acquaintances all over the place and put tabs on Allen."

"I-Is he that kind of person?" Alicia nervously asks.

"Yeah. And because of that we have to go all over the place just to find him."

"It sounds like it was a lot of trouble." Alicia says with a sweatdrop.

"But, it was thanks to that I got my memories back and Allen's power actually materialized. I guess we can be thankful for that."

"Even your master got a nice side."

"It's more like his whim." Alice mutters under her breath.

"Did you say something?"

"Nothing. So, what do we do after this?" Alice asks.

"Usually after I finish practice, I go to the guild and tell the master, Macao-san that I'm going to Crocus."

"The Blooming Capital?"

"Yeah. That's where the Grand Magic Games are being held."

"Then let's go. We finished all that practice, didn't we?"

"You're right. Let's go."

"Along the way, I can tell Allen and the others to stay with Fairy Tail." Alice says.

"Okay."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Crocus

After coming back to the guild, Team Natsu and Shadow Gear are sitting on the ground exhausted due to awakening Second Origin by Ultear except Erza who is standing by her cart full of her bags.

"We're here!" Natsu exclaims.

"Why are all of you so exhausted?!" Macao questions.

The two teams look up to see all the members are outside to greet them.

"Get a hold of yourselves! That's what a Man is!" Elfman says now being really buffed up during the three-months training.

"Elfman! You sure bulked up!" Natsu points out.

"Mira-nee and I secluded ourselves in the mountains and trained there." Lisanna says.

"Muscles are a Man's romantic adventure!" Elfman says.

"In these last three months, I became able to eat natto, my former most-hated food!" Vijeteer says.

" I conquered my fear of heights!" Warren says.

"I don't think that'll really come in handy…" Happy retorts.

"Our firing accuracy has gotten even better." Bisca says as she loads her gun.

"Yep." Alzack confirms as he takes out his two guns.

"I finished reading a 30-volume horror novel series." Nab says.

"Just reading?!" Macao questions.

"First, you need to work on keeping that stomach in!" Wakaba tells him.

"My Sandstorm has become more powerful yet. If we fight once more, I'll beat even Natsu!" Max says.

"What?!" Natsu questions and notices a certain group is not around. "By the way, where is Allen and the others?"

"Those guys? They're…"

"Natsu-san!" All the Fairy Tail members turn their heads and see the Exorcists standing behind them.

"All of you came back safely." Allen says.

"Hey, Allen!" Natsu greets.

"Geez, just when we were worried about you guys…" Gray says.

"Huh?" Lucy says noticing certain twins not there. "Where are Alice and Alicia?"

Just when Allen was about to answer, Makarov voice speaks up.

"Good job, everyone!"

"Gramps!" Natsu calls.

"It looks like you've all done your best to prepare for the Grand Magic Games." He says.

 _"That's not precisely the case…"_ Lucy thought.

"For now, gather inside the guild."

They all begin to go into the guild as Lucy rushes up to Allen.

"So Allen, where are those two?" Lucy asks.

"Those two are already went to where the Grand Magic Games are being held." Allen answers.

"Why?"

"Alicia said something about getting ready before the other guilds get there."

"Really?"

"Yes."

Once everyone enters the guild, Makarov stands in front of them.

"All right… I'm going to announce the five members who will participate in the Grand Magic Games as our representatives." Makarov says causing the members to look at him in anticipation. "Natsu!"

"Yeah!" Natsu replies.

"Gray!"

"Naturally." Gray says.

"Erza!"

"Leave it to me." Erza says.

"Well, of course those three would be chosen." Mirajane says.

"Two left." Lisanna says.

"Being chosen like that is as Man!" Elfman exclaims.

 _"Juvia is going to be separated from Gray-sama… No!"_ Juvia thought.

"The remaining two… are Lucy and Wendy!" Makarov finishes.

"E-H!" Both of them shout in shock.

"Dang!" Elfman cries.

"So this is how it shakes out…" Max says.

 _"Juvia and Gray-sama will be apart… It's unthinkable!"_ Juvia thought.

"I can't do this! You could choose Laxus-san or Gajeel-san instead!" Wendy says.

"Well, after all, they haven't come back yet!" Makarov says.

Erza then puts her hand on Lucy's shoulder getting her attention.

"Master based his decision on teamwork more than individual power. And since we were chosen, let's do our utmost." Erza says.

"Yeah. You're right." Lucy agrees.

"Yes! I have to do my best!" Wendy replies.

"Natsu-san, everyone, do your best." Allen says.

"Yeah!" Natsu replies thrusting his fist at Allen.

"Wendy, do your best during the Games." Lenalee tells her.

"Right!" Wendy replies.

"This will be interesting. Right, Yu?" Lavi asks.

"Like I care." Kanda says.

"To make a serious grab for the win, I really wanted to have Gildarts or Laxus, I thought…" Makarov says.

"But you're sayin' it!" Natsu and Gray shout.

"Oh dear…" Link says.

"Everyone! The Grand Magic Games are the perfect chance for Fairy Tail to regain its reputation! We'll beat Sabertooth, the strongest guild in Fiore, and Fairy Tail will become the number one guild in Fiore!" Erza shouts and the Fairy Tail members all cheer in agreement.

"I'm fired up!" Natsu exclaims.

* * *

~Later~  
Fiore capitol, Crocus

Team Natsu lies on the ground in the streets, exhausted from their Second Origin being opened.

"We still don't feel well…?" Wendy says.

"Did it really work?! The magic unleash Second Origin…" Gray says.

"I do feel that my magic power's increased, even though I still have a little pain in the joints." Lucy says.

"Are you okay?" Lenalee asks.

"Yeah…"

"Does this Second Origin takes a lot of your strength?" Allen asks.

"Well, it's more like a power up, but all we feel is pain." Gray replies.

"Yeesh." Erza says and the rest of the team and the Exorcists look up to see Erza still standing as sweatdrop appear on the back of their heads except Kanda. "You people are pathetic."

"How is it you're totally fine, Erza?!"

"I bet she had her Second Origin all along." Gray says.

"I buy that."

"At any rate, I've never been to a city this huge before." Natsu says.

"Aye!" Happy agrees.

"Me neither!" Wendy says.

"It's bigger than Edolas' castle town." Carla says.

"Edolas?" Lavi repeats.

Before Lucy explains, they hear Makarov's voice.

"So you finally made it…"

They turn their heads and see their fellow guildmates in front of them.

"Master!" Erza calls.

"I took care of all the entry paperwork." Makarov informs them before laughing. "You better show me the power of Fairy Tail!"

"Hey! Fairy Tail, he says!"

"Those chumps?!"

"The perennial last place losers?!"

Then one of the towns people laughs.

"Who just laughed?!" Natsu shouts hearing the laugh.

"Stifle it." Erza tells him.

"I'm sure you'll be in last place again this year too!"

"And Sabertooth is sure to win it."

Natsu glares at them trying to resist the urge to attack them.

"Anybody that wants to laugh, let 'em." Makarov says.

"Then I won't hold back…" Happy says and laughs in front of Jet and Droy.

"Don't look at us and laugh!" Both of them shout.

"Then Natsu and everyone, we'll go and search for Alice and Alicia." Allen says and gives a short bow before he and the other Exorcists leaves the Fairy Tail members.

"Okay!" Natsu replies.

"Listen! I've got 30 million jewel–" He then clears his throat. "I mean, do your best to aim for the number one guild in Fiore! The way things are now, we can't face the first master, who saved our lives!" Team Natsu nods and Makarov puts Asuka down. "Well, the competition begins tomorrow, but unfortunately, I have no idea what it is!"

"Eh? Fairy Tail's been in this a number of years though, right?" Natsu asks.

"The competition changes every year." Alzack says as Asuka runs up to him.

"Pick me up!" She says and Alzack picks her up.

"For instance, one year we weren't in it, they had a shooting contest…" Bisca says.

"The year I wasn't in it, they had a race…" Jet says.

"The team with the greatest cumulative points over a number of events is the winner…" Droy trails off.

"I looked at the past records, but it seems there's no consistency with the events."

"Well, then we'll just play it by ear." Natsu says putting his fist into his hand. "I hope it's a battle though!"

"Erza." Makarov calls getting her attention and passes a book that says Rule Book on it. "Read the official rulebook by tomorrow."

"Read this…?" Erza questions.

"Leave it to me! I've got Windreading Glasses!" Levy says wearing the glasses.

"You're always prepared, Levy-chan!" Lucy says.

Then Levy begins to read the rule book quickly.

"To put it in a nutshell, I'd say there are three important things. The first is that a guild master can't participate." Levy says.

"Well, that makes sense." Makarov says.

"Anyone who doesn't have the guild emblem is counted as a spectator and my not participate."

"That's a pretty obvious one too." Gray says.

"And to maintain secrecy, the rules for each event won't revealed until right before the event starts."

"Not much info of use there." Erza notes.

"Ah! There is a warning at the end." Levy says getting their attention. "It says that all the participants have to be back at their designated inn by midnight."

"Midnight?"

"When?" Lucy asks.

"It must mean tonight, right?" Carla asks.

"Back by midnight… It's like that story, the princess with the glass slippers." Gray compares.

"If it's midnight, we still got plenty of time! It's not every day you get a chance to visit a town this big! Let's exploring!" Natsu exclaims and runs off.

"Aye sir!" Happy says as he follows Natsu.

"Let's go!" Lucy says also runs off.

"Hey! Do you even know the inn we're staying at?!" Erza asks.

"Honeybone, right?!"

"Just make sure you're back by midnight! Got it?!"

"Aye!" Happy replies.

* * *

Meanwhile

The Exorcists are walking on the streets as Allen has his left hand on his ear where the communication device is.

"Well, Allen? Can you reach her?" Lavi asks.

"I'm trying." Allen replies.

"Hurry up and contact her, beansprout." Kanda says.

"It's Allen, Bakanda."

"You two…" Lenalee trails off.

 _"…Allen?"_ Alice voice is heard through Allen's ear.

"Alice…!" Allen says.

"Really?!" Lavi asks and Allen nods.

"Alice, where are you right now?" Allen asks.

 _"I'm at the Domus Flau. It's the coliseum near the castle."_ Alice replies.

"Why?"

 _"I'm staying over here for the night with Alicia because the Grand Magic Games starts tomorrow."_

"Could it be that secret that Alicia was talking about?"

 _"Yeah. I know that Lenalee and the others are there so can you tell them I'm over here and can you guys start the search without me?"_

"Okay."

 _"Then I'm counting on you."_ Alice says before ending the conversation and Allen put his hand down.

"So, what did Alice said?" Lavi asks eagerly.

"It seems that Alice is staying at the coliseum for the night." Allen says as he looks at his comrades.

"Eh~? I was hoping to stay with Alice." Lavi says.

"What about the search?" Lenalee asks.

"She said that we can start without her." Allen replies.

"Okay. Then let's split up and begin our search."

The others nod before they split up except for Link since he has to stay with Allen.

At Domus Flau  
In a room

Alice is sitting on a chair while she was talking to Allen and then sighs.

"What's wrong, Onee-chan?" Alicia asks.

"It's nothing. I just hope that nothing goes wrong tomorrow."

"It'll be fine. After all that practice we did together."

"And the practice over here too."

Alicia then looks at Alice with a worried look. "Are you still concerned about the Akuma?"

"…Maybe. As an Exorcist, it's my duty to get rid of them. I might have to keep Silver on my side during the performance."

"I see. But Allen-san and the others will be at the crowd for them, right?"

"Eh?" Alice says as she looks at Alicia.

"They are fellow Exorcists, aren't they? So believe in them."

Alice continues to look at Alicia and smiles.

"Allen and the others I'm sure, but I'm not sure of Link. He's not even an Exorcist." Alice says.

"But he's part of that Black Order, right?"

"That's… I rather not talk about it since a lot has happened."

Alicia stares at Alice for the moment. "Okay. Then I won't ask any further. I want the both of us to focus tomorrow."

"Right."

Just then, Alice felt something near where Wendt and Kanda are.

"Onee-chan?" Alicia calls and Alice quickly put her hand on her ear.

"Kanda, can you hear me?" Alice asks.

 _"What?"_ Kanda questions.

"Wendy might be attacked by another guild, go and help her."

 _"Why would I do something bothersome?"_

"Just do it!" Alice yells.

 _"Che."_

Alice then moves her hand away from her ear as Alicia continues to look at her.

"Onee-chan, are you sure that Wendy is going to be attacked?" Alicia asks.

"Yeah. The first time we met the others from the guild, I remember their magic wavelength. That way, I can tell where they are."

"That's amazing!"

 _"Wendy, please be okay."_ Alice thought.

* * *

~Night~  
Where Wendy and Carla are

"Carla, look at that!" Wendy calls as both of them are looking up at the castle.

"Wow!" Carla says in awe.

"This says it's the Flower Light Palace, Mercurius." Wendy says.

"I wonder what the king is like…" Carla says.

"I wonder if he has a mustache…"

"I bet he does."

Behind them, a little black creature watches from afar and laughs before it launches itself at them, but Kanda got in the way as he swings his sheathed Mugen at the creature.

"Che. Lakefield was right." Kanda says.

Then Wendy and Carla turns around to see Kanda with his back facing them.

"Kanda-san?" Wendy calls.

"Why are you here?" Carla questions.

"You two, get out of here." Kanda tells them.

"What do you…"

"Hurry and go!" Kanda yells cutting of Carla.

"Hie! Right!" Wendy replies and rushes out with Carla behind her.

"Come. I'll cut you into half." Kanda tells at the creature as he flicks his thumb at the hilt showing the blade that came out. This causes the creature to retreat into the darkness from Kanda's threat.

Kanda then put his hand onto his ear to communicate with Alice.

"Lakefield, the girl is safe." Kanda says.

 _"Okay. Thanks, Kanda."_ Alice says.

"This makes us equal."

 _"Eh? What do-"_

Kanda cuts the calls and walks away from the flower garden.

At Domus Flau

"What does he mean by that?" Alice questions. "Could it be back at Martel?"

"Onee-chan, the Grand Magic Games are about to start." Alicia calls out.

"Okay."

* * *

At the castle town

As soon as the clock strikes midnight, a hologram of a half-man, half-pumpkin appears as tall as the building around them surprising the Exorcists who are in the town gathered together.

 **"Everyone in the guild who have gathered together for the Grand Magic Games, good morning!"**

"What the heck?!" Allen questions.

"A pumpkin?!" Lavi shouts.

 **"Beginning now, we're going to take the 113 participating teams and have an elimination round to pare them down to eight!"**

* * *

At Honeybone

"Elimination round?!" Gray questions.

"We didn't hear about this!" Erza says.

* * *

"Was there an elimination round last time?" Ichiya wonders drinking some wine.

"Hibiki has his hands on his hips looking skeptical. "No. What does this mean?"

* * *

"So midnight is the time the elimination round starts?" Lyon questions.

"And it'll suddenly narrow down 113 guilds to eight?" Jura says.

* * *

 **"Every year, the number of participating guild increases and it was pointed out that the events were getting stale. This year, there will be only eight teams competing in the official games. The elimination rules are simple!"**

The Exorcists feel a tremor and looks around.

"What's going on?" Lenalee questions.

"Look!" Allen points at the rising inns in the castle town. "The inns are moving upward."

"This must be part of the preliminary event." Link says.

 **"All of you are going to race each other. The goal is the Games arena, Domus Flau. The first eight teams to arrive there will go on."**

Then wooden stairs appear out of nowhere starting from the inns and go upwards.

 **"You're free to use your magic. There are no restrictions. But remember, only the first eight teams to get to the goal will survive this round. However, all five members must arrive together or it doesn't count! And one more thing! We take no responsibility for any lives lost in the labyrinth."**

"Labyrinth?" Allen repeats.

"I don't see any labyrinth." Lavi says.

"No, there is one." Link says as he looks up.

"Eh?" Lavi says and looks up to where Link is staring causing him and the Exorcists to be surprised.

 **"The Grand Magic Games elimination round! Sky Labyrinth… begin!"**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Grand Magic Games

Allen and Lavi blink looking up at the sky. "What is that thing?!"

"It seems that's the Sky Labyrinth." Link says.

"With the maze that large it will be hard to go to Domus Flau." Lenalee says and Kanda walks away getting the others attention.

"Kanda?" Allen calls.

"I'm going to that stadium." Kanda says.

"He has a point. By going to Domus Flau before the participants and the audience, we could have a better view to find the Akuma." Link theorizes.

"You're right. With Allen's left eye and Alice's senses, we might find them." Lavi says.

"And since Alice is already there, let's go." Lenalee says before they go to the stadium.

Soon later, the Sly Labyrinth begins to rotate itself and people from different guilds fall out of it.

"E–H?!" Lavi shouts.

"The labyrinth itself is rotating?" Lenalee questions.

"So that's how they cut the numbers down into eight teams." Allen says.

* * *

At Domus Flau

"I got to admit, that's one of a logical way to get eight teams." Alice says after she and Alicia saw what happened.

"You're right." Alicia agrees and looks down which Alice sees this.

"Are you worried?" She asks.

"Eh?"

"You look kind of down."

"Aren't they your fellow guild mates? Believe in them." Alice tells her.

"Those words…" Alicia trails off.

"The same ones you told me earlier."

"Onee-chan… You're right."

Then they hear something ringing and sees the same half-human, half-pumpkin man hologram.

 **"So, our eight teams are all present! Sky Labyrinth, the elimination round of the Grand Magic Games, is over!"**

"Did Fairy Tail get through?" Alice wonders.

"I hope so." Alicia says.

 **"Which guilds are going to participate in the real Games? You'll find out at the opening ceremony!"**

"Looks like we'll have to find out tomorrow then." Alice says.

"Yeah." Alicia replies and Alice stretches her arms.

"Now then, let's get some sleep for tomorrow."

"Okay. Since our turn starts tomorrow." Alicia adds and both of them get to their beds inside the stadium.

* * *

~Next day~

The stadium is filled with people cheering for their favorite guilds and waiting which guilds enter the games. As for the Exorcists, they are standing at the very back of the stands.

"Wow. There's a lot of people." Lenalee says as she looks around.

"Yeah." Lavi agrees. "But, with this amount of people, are we really going to find the Akuma?"

"Isn't that why we agree to come here?" Allen questions.

"But still…"

"Be quiet and do the work, Baka Usagi." Kanda retorts.

"Sounds like certain someone is enjoying this."

"I just want this to get over with."

 **"All right, it's that time of the year! The annual magic festival… The Grand Magic Games! In just a moment, the curtain will rise on the Grand Magic Games. I'm your emcee, Chapati Rola, and next to me is former Council member Yajima-san, who will provide the commentary. Yajima-san, I look forward to working together."** Chapati greets.

 **"Likewise."** Yajima replies.

 **"And I'd like to introduce our guest for day one, the current Miss Fiore, Blue Pegasus' Jenny Rearlight!"** Chapati introduces a young blonde woman wearing a purple dress.

 **"We're gonna win this year!"** Jenny smiles.

 **"Okay, the players are about to take the field! Starting with the eighth-ranked team! Can they recapture their past glory?! The group whose name clashes with their rowdiness! Fairy Tail!"** Coming out of the entrance, Natsu, Gray, Erza, Lucy and Wendy walk out of it when the crowd immediately boo at them.

"What?!" Natsu questions.

"Booing, are they?!" Gray also questions.

"What the heck is this?!" Lucy questions.

 **"Fairy Tail has come in last place every year, but they survived the elimination round, though even in that, they were eighth place. With the Tenrou bunch that created a sensation with their homecoming now become Fiore's number one?!"**

Lucy sighs in depress from what Chapati said.

"Don't let it get to you." Erza tells her.

"Let's start cheerin' 'em on!" Makarov shouts and begins to cheer.

"Natsu-san!" Allen shouts getting Team Fairy Tail to look up and see them as the Exorcists waves at them except Kanda and Link.

"Oh, Allen!" Natsu shouts back.

 **"All right! Let's move on with the team that finished seventh, the hounds of hell, Quatro Cerberus!"** The crowd cheers as Team Quatro Cerberus walk into the arena.

"Wild…

FOUR!" They shout.

 **"In sixth place, the all-female guild, the dancing girls of the great deep, Mermaid Heel!"** Five ladies enter the arena and the all the men went wild having hearts in their eyes.

 **"In fifth place are the bright blue wings in pitch dark, Blue Pegasus!"** The members of Blue Pegasus did a pose together making the girls go wild.

 **"Do your best, everyone!"** Jenny cheers.

 **"Continuing with fourth place! The goddess of love and war, the holy destroyer, Lamia Scale!"** Team Lamia Scale come out and then a young girl in the team trips herself and get back up.

 **"Next up, finishing third in the elimination round… Oh my! This comes as a surprise! The first appearance of a guild, and in third place! The midnight mobile force, Raven Tail!"** Team Raven Tail enters the arena as the crowd grows weary of them.

"Raven Tail?!" Natsu questions as the others are shock by this.

"That's the guild of the master's son, Ivan…" Erza informs.

"But that's…" Lucy trails off.

"A Dark Guild?" Allen asks as he and Lavi look at Link.

"What's that?" Lavi asks.

"Dark Guild is an illegitimate guild that the Magic Council does not accept." Link informs them.

"But why a Dark Guild participating the games?" Lenalee questions.

 **"According to the official record, Raven Tail has been around for more than seven years, but they've only recently been recognized as a legitimate guild."** Chapati informs.

 **"Recognized by the Guild Federation, and not as a Dark Guild, right?"**

Kanda then recognize the creature on one of the Raven Tail's members that was about to attack Wendy and Carla before he protected them.

 _"That's…"_ Kanda thought.

"What's wrong, Yu?" Lavi asks.

"It's nothing." He responds.

 **"All right, there are still two more teams that made it through the elimination round!"** Chapati continues.

"I wonder which two guilds are left?" Lenalee says.

 **"The second-place finisher… oh, this is a shocker! Will they become the soaring key with tattered wings? The unbelievable, improbable… Fairy Tail B Team!"**

The first Fairy Tail team are shocked at what they see as the second team consists of Laxus, Gajeel, Mirajane, and Mystogan.

"Gajeel?!" Natsu calls out in shock.

"Juvia?!" Gray calls out in shock.

"And Mira-san?!" Wendy also calls out in shock.

"Isn't it against the rules for Laxus to be one the team?!" Lucy questions.

"Another Fairy Tail team…" Ichiya says.

"And what's Mystogan doin' there?!" Natsu questions as he points at the said person.

"Don't tell me, you're… Jellal?!" Erza quietly questions and Mystogan, Jellal puts his finger up to where his lips are.

"Seriously?!" Natsu and Gray exclaim.

 **"Well, it looks like a lot of people are up in arms over a revision of the rules this time, Yajima-san."**

 **"For this tournament, each guild can have one team, which is nice, but they can also have two teams participating."**

"I didn't hear anything about that, Master!" Lucy yells and Makarov laughs.

"You see that?! That's Fairy Tail!" He shouts.

 **"The final round will be a battle between all of the teams, but will members of the same guild be able to fight each other?"** Chapati asks.

 **"I don't think they'd have a problem with it…"** Yajima replies.

 **"But it's not really fair, is it? For example, if one member from each team competes in an event, it's like only Fairy Tail gets to fight as a pair, right?"** Jenny points out.

 **"You're saying that out of over 100 teams, the two winning Fairy Tail teams have an advantage, yes?"** Chapati asks.

 **"That is an advantage to them, Mabo."** Yajima says.

 **"Mabo?"**

"That's hell of an advantage…" Lavi trails off with a sweat drop on his head.

"I agree." Link says.

"GIMME A BREAK!" Natsu shouts silencing the crowd. "We may be in the same guild, but I go all out in a showdown an' show no mercy! You guys are competing as another team, so you're the enemy! I ain't gonna lose against you bastards!"

"You took the words right out of my mouth… eighth place team member."

At the Fairy Tail cheering box, Mavis stares down at Jellal who is talking to Erza.

"That masked person isn't a member of the guild, is he?" Mavis asks causing Makarov to get nervous.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Makarov apologizes as he bows his head repeatedly.

"I told you not to do it." Macao says.

"I tried to stop him." Wakaba says.

"But he's not evil. Strangely enough, I sense that he has the same hear as those who bear the insignia of our guild." Mavis says.

"It's a long story, but in a sense, you could say he is a member of our guild." Happy says.

"I see. So that's this world's Jellal. The prince…" Pantherlily trails off.

"Is he strong?" Mavis asks.

"Oh, sure. He was formerly counted as one of the 10 Great Wizard Saints." Makarov says and part of Mavis' hair twitches a few times and the wings accessory moves.

"I approve." Mavis says and turns to him with stars in her eyes. "So that Fairy Tail wins!"

"That's the first master for you…" Droy says.

"Even if the logic is twisted, she doesn't care…" Jet adds.

"That's our guild in a nutshell." Levy finishes.

In the arena

"So, have you noticed anything?" Jellal asks.

"Other than Raven Tail being suspicious, nothing especially." Erza says.

"That guild is making its debut here, right? They don't mesh with the magic power I sense every year."

"How about you? Do you sense that magic power or whatever now?" Erza asks.

"No. Not yet."

 **"All right, we've got just one more team left to introduce!"** The crowd immediately cheers. **"That's right, you know who it is! They're the strongest, invisible, indisputable champions! Sabertooth!"**

The Sabertooth team walks into the arena as the crowd cheers for them as the other teams looks at them especially both Fairy Tail teams.

"So here you are, huh?" Natsu says.

"Let's have a good time, Natsu-san!" Sting says.

"Who the hell are you starin' at?!" Gajeel questions.

"Gajeel…" Rouge mutters.

"So that's Fiore's strongest guild?" Gray questions.

 **"And now, all of the teams are here, but what are your impressions, Yajima-san?"** Chapati asks.

 **"I envy their youth!"**

 **"That's not really what I meant… Okay, everyone, before we get to the games, there is a special live!"**

"Eh?" Lucy says.

"A live?" Wendy questions.

"It finally came." Ichiya says.

"What's going on this time?" Lavi questions.

 **"May I present our very own songstress of Fiore, Alicia Lakefield!"**

Alicia comes out of the arena wearing a green short dress holding mic in her hand.

"Alicia?!" Lucy calls out.

"STRIKE!" Lavi exclaims with hearts as his eyes.

 **"Hey everyone!"** Alicia greets causing the crowd to go wild. **"Are you ready to have fun for the Grand Magic Games?"** She asks and the crowd responds 'yes.' **"But first let me introduce to you who I have been looking for, my older sister, Alice!"**

"Eh?" Allen and Lavi say.

Alice walks into the arena and stands next to Alicia as she also holds the mic. Alice wears a blue short dress with the Black Order cross on her chest and Silver in her wrist.

 **"Hello."** Alice greets.

"E–H?!"

"O-Oi, is that really Alice?" Lavi questions.

"That's definitely her." Allen says.

"Then the secret that Alicia told us…" Lenalee trails off.

 **"Now then, let's get this started!"** Alicia shouts.

[Gyakkou no Flugel]  
(underline is Alice, non-underline is Alicia, bold is both)

"Kikoemasuka...?" Gekijou kanaderu mujiiku Ten ni toki hanate!  
"Kikoemasuka...?" Inochi hajimaru myakudou Ai wo tsuki agete

Haruka kanata hoshi ga ongaku to natta... Kare no hi  
Kaze ga kami wo sarau shunkan kimi to boku wa kodou wo uta ni shita  
Soshite yume wa hiraku yo  
 **Mita koto nai sekai no hate e...**

 **Yes, just believe kami-sama mo shiranai hikari de rekishi wo tsukurou  
** Gyakkou no shawaa mirai terasu  
 **Issho ni tobanai ka?  
Just feeling namida de nureta hane omokute habatakenai hi wa Wish  
**Sono migi te ni soeyou boku no chikara mo  
 **Futari de nara Tsubasa ni nareru Singing heart**

Itsu no hi ni ka wakaru toki ga kuru kara  
Zutto... **Wasurenai  
** Sono toki ni wa kokoro no aru ga mama ni  
Egao.… **Wasurenai**

Kitto boku to kimi wa ichiwa no tori no you ni  
Tooi kako mo te to te tsunagi oozora wo tsuyoku kaketeita nda  
Soshite ikiru ima wo  
 **Mita koto nai aashita no saki e**

 **Yes, just believe Sennen go kyou mo umare kawatte utaitai  
** Atatakai yo kono nukumori  
 **Zettai hanasanai  
Just feeling unmei nante nai monogatari wa jibun ni aru Jump  
**Nigedashitaku nattara sora wo miageyou  
 **Yuuki koso ga kagayakun dayo Singing star**

Haruka kanata hoshi ga ongaku to natta... Kare no hi  
Tabun boku wa kimi to deai shinwa no hitotsu no youni tsumuida  
Nanimo kowakunai yo  
 **Mita koto nai sekai no hate e...**

 **Yes, just believe kami-sama mo shiranai hikari de rekishi wo tsukurou**

Gyakkou no shawaa mirai terasu

 **Issho ni tobanai ka?**

 **Just feeling Namida de nureta hane omokute habatakenai hi wa Wish  
** Senritsu wa tokeatte shinfonii e to

 **Futari de nara Tsubasa ni nareru Singing heart**

 **Motto takaku taiyou yori mo takaku**

As they finish the last note, the song soon stops and the crowd claps at them.

 **"That was a splendid performance!"** Chapati says.

 **"Thank you."** Alicia and Alice reply.

 **"Actually, this song was commemorated for the Fairy Tail's main cores comeback after seven long years."** Alicia says.

 **"Can you give us your reason behind it?"** Yajima asks.

 **"Even though I only stayed with Fairy Tail for three years, it is still enough that I felt that Fairy Tail were waiting for their guildmates to come back."**

"Alicia…" Lucy mutters.

 **"What about you, Alice?"**

 **"Eh? Well, even after being separated with Alicia for three years and seeing the guild with my own eyes, I have never felt a warm sensation from Fairy Tail."** Alice comments.

"Onee-chan…" Alicia mutters.

 **"Once again, thank you for the splendid performance, Alicia-san, Alice-san."** Chapati says before both Alice and Alicia leaves the arena. **"Well then, you've waited long enough. I'm going to announce the program of the Grand Magic Games!"**

A stone tablet erupts from the ground taking everyone off guard as it shows the programs of the Grand Magic Games.

 **Grand Magic Games**

 **Day 1 Hidden + Battle  
Day 2 ? + Battle  
Day 3 ? + Battle  
Day 4 ? + Tag Battle  
Day 5 ?  
Day 6 ?  
Day 7 ?**

"So there's a competition and battle every day?" Gray says.

"Battle, huh?" Natsu says.

 **"Starting with the competition, points have already been divided among the teams, according to their ranking in the elimination round, from first to eighth."** Chapati explains as the words on the tablet changes to numbers.

 **1st: 10 points  
2nd: 8 points  
3rd: 6 points  
4th: 4 points  
5th: 3 points  
6th: 2 points  
7th: 1 points  
8th: 0 points**

 **"Now for the competition part, each team can select one of their members to take part. And for the battle part, the result of fan votes will be taken in consideration when the sponsors make the pairings."**

"What?!" Erza exclaims.

"They can decide on the match-ups however they want?!" Gray questions.

"In other words, if you're unlucky, you could exhaust your magic during the competition part, then be forced into battle." Lucy summarizes.

"Hey, is that even fair?" Lavi questions.

"No. The sponsors would think about the exhausted participants and chose another for the battle." Link says.

"That would make a lot of sense." Allen says.

 **A Team vs B Team  
C Team vs D Team  
E Team vs F Team  
G Team vs H Team**

 **Win – 10 points  
Lose – 0 points  
Draw – 5 points**

 **"The rules for the battle part are simple. As you can see, the teams face off against each other, with the winning team receiving ten points and the losing team getting zero points. In the case of a tie, both teams will receive five points. And now, the Grand Magic Games' opening game! Let's begin 'Hidden'!"**

"Hidden…?"

"What kind of a game is that?!"

 **"One person from each team will compete. I'll explain the rules of the game after all of the players are on the field."**

"Leave this one to me!" One of the members of Quatro Cerberus says.

"Never forget! Your soul is always…"

"WILD FOUR!"

 **"The first person to step up is Quatro Cerberus' Yeager!"**

"Let me check out the first one!" The orange-haired girl says.

"You have my permission."

 **"From Mermaid Heal, Beth Vanderwood!"**

"Nulpudding, you go." The yellow iron clad figure from Raven Tail orders.

"Sure thing."

 **"From Raven Tail, Nalpudding!"**

"I'll do this one." Eve says.

"Eve-kun is our first person." Ichiya says with a pose.

"Eve-kun is our first person!" The other Trimens repeats

 **"Eve has been called out! From Blue Pegasus, Eve Tilm!"**

I'll do it. The singing of the birds is pleasant today." Rufus says.

 **"All eyes are on Sabertooth, and they go with the minstrel who sings to the red moon! Rufus is here!"**

The crowd cheers for Rufus causing the Exorcists to look around.

"Wow! Sabertooth is really popular." Lenalee says.

"But that doesn't mean that Fairy Tail would lose." Lavi says.

"That's right." Allen agrees.

In the arena, Team Fairy Tail A looks at the crowd.

"Why are they makin' such a fuss?! Idiots!" Natsu says.

"I don't know what the rules of the game are, but the name is 'Hidden', so maybe hiding is necessary." Erza says.

"Being small may be the advantage here, so it should be either me or Yuuka." Sherria says.

"Don't call me small!" Yuuka says.

"No. I'm going to take of like a rocket from the start. I'll do it." Lyon says.

 **"From Lamia Scale, Lyon Vastia!"**

"Huh. In that case, I'll be in it too." Gray says. "You can show me what this tournament is like."

 **"From Fairy Tail A Team, Gray Fullbuster!"**

Juvia immediately get swoon as hearts in her eyes. "If Gray-sama is going to be in it, then so is Juvia!"

"Hey! If you lose on purpose, there'll be hell to pay!" Gajeel tells her.

 **"From Fairy Tail B Team, Juvia Lockser! All of the participating players from the eight teams are set! And now for the rules of the opening game, 'Hidden'!"**

 **Hidden**

 **Quatro Cerberus: Yeager  
Mermaid Heel: Beth Vanderwood  
Raven Tail: Nulpudding  
Blue Pegasus: Eve Tilm  
Sabertooth: Rufus Lore  
Lamia Scale: Lyon Vastia  
Fairy Tail A Team: Gray Fullbuster  
Fairy Tail B Team: Juvia Locker**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Chariot

The first day of the Grand Magic Games for Fairy Tail went horribly. For Fairy Tail A, Gray was being assaulted by Nalpudding and when Gray tries to attack him, the Raven Tail member uses his copy as a shield and acted as one to attack the Ice-Make mage from behind. As the battle part, Lucy was up against another Raven Tail mage, Flare Corona. When Lucy about to win the battle, her magic suddenly depleted. For Fairy Tail B battle, Jellal disguised as Mystogan is battling Jura of Lamia Scale who is the top 5 of Ten Wizard Saints. Towards the end of the battle, Jellal was acting strange and collapses on the ground.

Now, all the Fairy Tail mages and the Exorcists are at a pub celebrating as Cana sits on one of the tables while being drunk and begins to complain. "Pathetic! Fairy Tail used to be on top! What the hell happened?! Every last one of them…"

"Big words from somebody who was too busy pub hopping to cheer her teammates on." Elfman points out.

"I was watching you! Even all the pubs have Lacrima Vision."

"Well, let's raise a mug to our crushing defeat!" Makarov exclaims.

"Oh, Master!" Levy calls.

"What a disaster of a day…" Erza says.

"I know… We'd all better get our act together from tomorrow." Mirajane comments.

"I'm up tomorrow! And I'll turn things around for us, you'll see!" Natsu exclaims.

"Do it to it, Natsu!" Happy cheers.

Gajeel turns to him in interest. "If the Salamander's gonna be in the game, maybe I'll join in, too…"

"I'd say it's high time you showed 'em the results of your training." Pantherlily comments.

"But still, we were surprised that Alicia is Fiore's songstress." Erza states.

"It's not like I was hiding from the Tenrou group." Alicia says.

"And Alice, why didn't you tell us that you could sing?" Lavi asks.

"You didn't ask." Alice answers.

"Ah, now that you mentioned it…" Allen says.

"What is it, Allen-kun?" Lenalee asks and Allen turns to her.

"There were a few times that I heard Alice humming while we were with Master."

"H-Hey, Allen! Don't say that!" Alice exclaims with a blush on her cheeks.

"A~ah. If I knew that you could sing, I want to make some requests for you." Lavi leans back with both of his hands behind his head.

"That would be the only time thing. Also…" Alice trails off and gives a glare at the Bookman. "If you try to ask me to sing, you get an arrow through your nose."

Lavi pales as blue lines appear on his head. "Scary…"

"Huh?" Levy says as she some people are missing. "Lu-chan and Gray aren't here?"

"Now that you mention it, I haven't seen 'em…" Jet says.

"I'm not surprised, the way they lost…" Macao points out.

"They probably don't wanna be seen right now." Wakaba adds.

"I don't know about that. Both of them were cool in my eyes." Romeo says.

Juvia looks down and imagines both of them alone in the room and having a romantic atmosphere, causing her to cry out, "What'll I do if that happens?!"

"It's not happening…" Gray retorts with a deadpanned look as he and Lucy appears behind Juvia.

"As always, you've got a fertile imagination. And this time, it was long!" Lucy points out.

"Lu-chan, are you okay?" Levy asks.

"I'm totally fine. In fact, this has pumped me up even more!" Lucy pumps her fist, as she gives Levy a thumb up. Lucy then looks at Alicia and Alice. "Alicia, Alice, that song you sang today was great."

"Thank you." Alicia replies. "It felt great after performing a good live. Even more so with Onee-chan just like back when our grandma taught us."

"Your grandma?" Lenalee repeats. "Hey Alice, what does your grandma do?"

"Our grandma, to be specific, our family has been taking care of Mizutsuki Shrine from generation to generation."

"Mizutsuki Shrine?!" Lucy exclaims.

"You mean that shrine?!" Levy asks also surprised hearing the name.

"Mizutsuki…"

"Shrine?" Lenalee finishes for Allen.

"What is that?" Lavi asks.

"I heard of that place before. Mizutsuki Shrine has a mysterious power within and those who protect that power will receive the blessing of the shrine."

"Does that mean the water magic that Alice and Alicia's use are the power of the shrine?" Lenalee asks.

"Nope." Alicia shakes her head. "The water magic originated from our ancestor who was a mage back then and got married into the family."

"The power that we received from the shrine was the power of the songs." Alice says.

"Power of the songs?" Allen, Lenalee, and Lavi repeat.

"Then that song from earlier has some kind of effect?" Link asks.

"No. That was just a regular song that Onee-chan and I wrote." Alicia answers.

"The only songs that would be effective is with strong feelings. Without that, the song won't be effective. That is what our grandma taught us." Alice adds.

"Hmph. How ridiculous…" Kanda speaks.

"Hey, Kanda! That was rude. What if Alice and Alicia said are true." Allen remarks.

"Shut up, Beansprout."

"It's Allen, how many times do I have to tell you, Bakanda?"

The Exorcists and the Fairy Tail mages look at the two as the Exorcists sweatdrop.

"Are those two always like this?" Lucy asks.

"Yeah." Alice replies.

"Those two probably close if they act like this. It's the same with Natsu and Gray when they fight each other." Mirajane points out.

"There's no way we are close?!" Natsu and Gray retort.

All of a sudden, Makarov jumps on the table. "Alright! We're all here, yeah? Listen up, brats! Today's defeat is the seed for tomorrow's victory! Let's rise up! 'Cause we don't' know the meaning of the words 'give up'! Aim for number one in Fiore!"

"Yeah!" All the Fairy Tail members cheers.

~Afterwards~

"Who's next?!" Natsu shouts as he stands on a table in victory with Max knocked down on the floor. "Come one, let's cheer up with a little throwdown!"

"Yeah, Natsu!" Macao cheers.

"You're a wimp, Max!" Wakaba boo at the downed member.

"How'd he get this strong in just three months?!" Warren questions.

"Where does that leave us?" Vijeeter asks.

"Looks like fun. I'll take you up on that." Gajeel says.

"Don't. Once you and Natsu get started, it's not gonna be a game." Laxus points out.

Then Gajeel starts to pat Laxus on the head like a child. "Hey, your head's really gotten rounder, Laxus!"

"Stop it, Gajeel!" Levy tells him as she tries to pull the Iron Dragon Slayer away from Laxus.

"B-Bastard! How dare you do that to Laxus?! Right now, our pride is being trampled!" Freed exclaims and turns to his teammates. "Laxus' Raijinshuu, assemble!"

However, he found both Evergreen and Bixslow are down from drinking too much alcohol as Cana is still up.

"I can't…" Evergreen says.

"Pathetic!" Cana laughs.

"How much alcohol can she take?" Lavi questions.

"Cana is Fairy Tail's hard drinker. I don't think anyone could beat her in a drinking match." Lucy informs the Bookman.

"You're a strong drinker, huh, doll?" A voice says.

Cana turns to the source to see a man with black hair that is tucked in a pouch and wears purple armor over his arms and shoulders. The man slams a small cup of alcohol on the table.

"Why don't we see who's stronger?" He says.

Cana starts to get interested in the challenge. "I don't know who you are, but you're challenging _me_ to a drinking match?"

"Hey! I don't know who you are, but don't do it!" Macao warns.

"Don't let her looks fool you, that woman's a monster!"

* * *

By the time the match is over, Cana is down on the floor which surprises the Fairy Tail members.

"I don't believe it!" Macao and Wakaba shout.

On the table, there are multiple of bottle and cups as the man continues to drink.

"Is this for real?!" Jet asks.

"Someone drank Cana under the table?!" Laki exclaims.

"This is the first time I've seen Cana flat on the floor like that!" Warren says.

"I'm takin' this as a trophy." The man says as he takes Cana's top.

"What the hell are you doin'?!" Macao questions.

"Gildarts will murder you!" Wakaba shouts, however the man just laughs as he still tipsy from the alcohol.

"Give it back!"

"You mess with our guild…"

Macao about to punch the man, but he ducks down consequently hitting his face on the floor and manages to get up before attacking both Macao and Wakaba, sending them to the floor. Then the man pushes Macao's and Wakaba's heads on the floor, making the wood spike up from the push.

"What is that guy?!" Warren questions.

"Dad!" Romeo calls out.

Seeing the ruckus, Erza checks on what is going on to see someone familiar to her. "Bacchus?"

The man, Bacchus, lifts his head at her and stands up in front of the Titania.

"Yo! If it ain't Erza!" He hiccups.

"You reek." Erza points out.

"You're a fine babe as always."

"It's been a long time."

"You know him?!" Lucy asks.

"I hear you were gone for seven years?" Bacchus says.

"True enough… It seems you're not participating in the Grand Magic Games…"

Bacchus laughs at the response. "Well, I thought I'd leave it to the young'uns this time, but after watching War Cry's pitiful match, my man's soul couldn't stay silent! So under the reserve member provision, I joined the team." He then turns and walks away. "My soul is trembling with excitement. If we get to clash tomorrow or after, I'd like to settle things from that one time. My soul is always… Wild…"

"…Four…" Erza replies with a deadpanned look.

"I was hopin' for a little more than that, Erza!" Bacchus laughs as he leaves the bar with the door open.

"What's his deal?!" Lucy questions.

"He's an S Class wizard from Quatro Cerberus." Erza informs. "We used to run into each other a lot while out on jobs. I know his strength very well. The Drunk Falcon… Drunken Bursting Palm Bacchus. We've fought several times, but never to a decisive conclusion."

"He's as strong as you, Erza?!"

"That explains the strength he showed us." Lavi says as he looks at Macao and Wakaba as they are still on the floor.

"What, that was a long time ago! There's no way he could beat Erza now!" Natsu points out.

"You don't even know that Erza's gonna fight!" Gray tells him.

"I could take him on too…"

Just then, Alice snaps her head up and looks outside which Alicia notices this.

"Onee-chan?" She calls causing the other Exorcists to look at her.

"Is it the Akuma?" Lenalee whispers to Alice.

"Yeah." Alice replies with a nod.

"Is there something wrong?" Lucy asks.

"It's nothing." Lavi replies.

"We better get some sleep for tomorrow." Allen says.

"You're right." Wendy agrees.

"Then we'll see you guys tomorrow at the games." Alice says as she and the Exorcists file out of the bar.

"Where are you going, Onee-chan?" Alicia asks.

"Don't worry about me, Alicia. I promise we'll see you tomorrow." She says and holds to the door. "Then goodnight." Alice closes the door as Alicia looks at the door with a worried look.

Outside, the Exorcists and Link begin to run down the street with Allen and Alice in front.

"How many Akuma are this time?" Lenalee asks

"About ten." Allen replies with his Cursed Eye activated.

"Location?" Lavi asks.

"A little further!" Alice replies.

Soon, the Exorcists found Akuma and immediately activate their Innocence, starting their assault. In response, the Level 1 Akuma point their cannons at them and fires in retaliation, but the Exorcists avoid the hits as they continue the charge. Lenalee jumps up into the air.

"Enbu: Kirikaze!" Lenalee stirs up a destructive tornado at them causing two Akuma to explode when on contact with the tornado.

"Hiban!" Lavi exclaims, summoning a fire snake and it bites into a few Akuma as they explode.

"Kaichu Ichigen/Crown Edge!" Both Kanda and Allen simultaneously send their attacks at the rest of the Akuma, subsequently, explode on the spot.

(Insert -man OST - Home no Nakama tachi)

"Hey, Beansprout." Kanda calls.

"It's Allen." He responds.

"You intentionally cover me."

"I did not. Wasn't you who was covering me instead?"

"That's some attitude you've got there. Draw! I'll cut that smart mouth of yours!"

"Not unless I cut yours."

Suddenly, an Akuma gets behind them when it explodes after it got cut in half, causing the two to turn where the explosion went off with Alice standing there with one of the blades of Silver sits on her shoulder.

"Do you two have any else to do other than fighting each other?" Alice questions.

"I'm sorry." Allen apologizes as Kanda turns away while clicking his tongue.

Soon, Lenalee lands back on the ground as Lavi and Link catch up to the three.

"Allen-kun, Alice. Do you two sense other Akuma around this area?" Lenalee asks.

Alice closes her eyes as Allen looks around with his Cursed Eye. "I don't see other Akuma here." Allen says.

"Me too." Alice opens her eyes. "I don't sense any Akuma around here."

"Do you think the Millennium Earl is trying to gather an army of Akuma like back at Japan?" Lavi wonders.

"Who knows. As we know, the Millennium Earl will do anything to win this war." Link states.

"You're right." Lenalee agrees.

"For now, we should rest up for tomorrow and be on standby if any Akuma attacks." Alice suggests.

Everyone nods at the suggestion and go to an inn where they are staying.

* * *

~Next Day~

 **"And now, what you've all been waiting for, the second day of the Grand Magic Games has begun! Our guest on this second day is the renowned reporter for the Weekly Sorcerer, Jason-san!"** Chapati introduces.

 **"Cool!"**

 **"Okay, the competition part has already begun! And its name is… Chariot! This competition takes place on top of a line of vehicles, with the idea being to reach the goal without falling off! As the vehicles are always moving, just one moment of carelessness could lead to a misstep! The vehicles will wend their way around the sightseeing spots of Crocus, but which team will arrive here at Domus Flau?! Everyone in the stadium, you can watch the race here on Lacrima Vision!"**

 **"Cool~!"**

 **"At any rate, Yajima-san, who could have predicted this turn of events?!"** Chapati comments to Yajima who hums in thought.

"Why did Natsu sign up for this?!" Gray questions.

"You'd think he would've been able to tell what kind of even from the name, 'Chariot'!" Lucy exclaims.

Erza has her arms crossed with her eyes closed, "Once he made up his mind to do it, he doesn't listen."

Wendy looks down worried for him. "But with the state he is in along with Gajeel-san…"

 **"Oh, my! Way in the rear is a groggy-looking Fairy Tail A's Natsu! And that's not all! Right in front of him is Fairy Tail B's Gajeel and even Sabertooth's Sting, all moving like molasses!"**

"EHH!?" All the audience exclaims in shock that someone from Sabertooth is lagging behind.

 **"What's going on here, Yajima-san?"**

 **"I suppose the three of them have something in common."** Yajima comments.

The Exorcists look at one of the Visions in horror as they see Natsu and Gajeel getting motion sickness.

"N-Natsu-san…" Allen says looking worried for the pink-haired Dragon Slayer.

"Why did he volunteer to be this part when he can appear at the battle event?" Lavi questions.

"However, Dragneel and Redfox are not the only ones who are suffering." Link says.

"You mean the Sabertooth member? It's true that we were told that both Natsu and Gajeel are both Dragon Slayer… then is the Sabertooth member is one too?" Lenalee asks.

"If I remember correctly, that Sabertooth member is Sting Eucliffe, a practitioner of White Dragon Slayer magic."

"Since he uses Dragon Slayer magic, he also gets motion sickness." Lavi comments.

"Hmph." Kanda says.

 **"Alright, let's check in with the leaders of the pack! It's a fierce dead heat at the front! In the lead is Raven Tail's Kurohebi! Blue Pegasus' Ichiya is on his heels, followed by Lamia Scale's Yuuka and Mermaid Heel's Risley!"**

"Men!" Ichiya cries out.

"I'm surprised you can keep up with that body type!" Yuka comments.

"Never underestimate a chubby girl!" Risley smiles.

 **"Some distance behind them is Quatro Cerberus' reserve member, Bacchus."**

"I'm pooped… Haven't thrown off the effects of last night's booze yet…" Bacchus mutters.

"Wave Boost!" Yuka propels himself forward with his arms behind him. "You can't use magic while you're in my shockwave!"

"Never underestimate a chubby girl!" Risley exclaims and starts running on the side of the Chariot.

 **"There it is! Risley's gravity-altering! She avoided the surge by running on the side of the vehicle!"**

Ichiya did a pose. "A magic-negating wave… In that case…" He takes out two tubes of stuck them up his nose. "Fleet-footed parfum! Zero distance inhalation!"

The Exorcists stares at that with blank looks.

"What the…" Lavi speaks.

"Don't say another word, Lavi. Even I don't feel so good right now." Allen says as he puts his hand over his mouth.

"As expect from Blue Pegasus' Ichiya…" Alice trails off with her eyes closed and blue lines on her forehead.

Using the tubes to nullify Yuka's magic, he gains enhanced speed and moves forward taking Yuka by surprise.

"Everybody's trying their best… My soul is quivering… Maybe I'll try a little harder too!" Raising his foot, Bacchus sends a powerful stomp and nearly knocks off all of the participants of the Chariot.

 **"W-What's this?! Bacchus used his power to destroy the vehicles!"**

"See you later! If you call, you're out!" Bacchus shouts as he runs past the three in front of him.

"What is that?!" Ichiya groans.

"That's playing dirty…" Yuka comments.

Risley, on the other hand, has gotten skinnier all of a sudden and taller. "He's underestimating a chubby girl…"

 **"You're not chubby!"**

 **"Gravity altering is cool!"** Jason exclaims.

"STRIKE!" Lavi exclaims as he stares at Risley with heart eyes.

"Lavi…" Alice growls in anger as Allen moves away from her.

Quickly snapping out of the trance, Lavi begins to panic, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

Bacchus dashes to the goal as he passes Kurohebi behind and hits the finish line while making a pose.

 **"And just like that, he crosses the goal first!"**

"It's quivering!" Bacchus shouts.

 **"Quatro Cerberus wins 10 points!"**

Not too long after that, Kurohebi, Risley, Yuka, and Ichiya appear at the finish line with Kurohebi in second, Risley in third, Yuka in fourth, and Ichiya in fifth.

 **"All that's left are these three, battling it out at the bottom ranks!"**

All three Dragon Slayers struggle to move forward with Natsu's cheeks puff up and Gajeel has his hand above his mouth.

"I-I don't believe this… I never had any problem with transportation before…" Gajeel says trying not to throw up.

"Well… I've finally gotten used to it." Sting looks at him. "Congratulations to the… real Dragon Slayer… Newbie…" For the moment, Sting's cheeks puff up before returning to normal.

"Why, you…!" Gajeel pushes Natsu into Sting which has no effect. "Can't muster any power…"

The audience laughs at Gajeel's attempt while Mirajane looks at Laxus since he is also a Dragon Slayer.

"Maybe Laxus too…?" She asks.

"Don't tell anybody." Laxus says.

"I think it's obvious by this point." Juvia points out.

"Move… forward!" Natsu roars out as he and Gajeel move forward despite in the state they are in.

"Lame… You're totally serious even though you can't draw on any power…" Sting says. "Go ahead. I'll give this match to you. After this one, we're gonna keep winning anyway. We're not gonna miss one or two points."

"Don't cry about that one point later, kid!" Gajeel tells him and both of Fairy Tail A and B members roars out to move.

"Would you answer me one thing?" Sting says and Natsu and Gajeel look at him. "Why did you decide to participate in the tournament? I wouldn't believe you were the same Fairy Tail from back in the day. Are you worried about the strength of your guild? About your public image? The Fairy Tail that I know were more like… They did everything at their own pace… They didn't give a damn about what people thought of them."

"It's for our comrades." Natsu answers which shock Sting. "For 7 years… always… they were waiting for us… No matter how tough it was, no matter how sad, even if they were made fools of, they endured and endured… and protected the guild. For our comrades, we'll show you… The proof that Fairy Tail has kept going! And that's why we'll keep moving forward!" He leaves Sting there not seeing the look on his face and goes pass the goal along with Gajeel who grins at the blonde.

 **"GOAL! Fairy Tail A's Natsu, 2 points for being in sixth place! Fairy Tail B's Gajeel, 1 point for seventh place!"**

Allen, Alice, and Lenalee has tears on their eyes as Lavi's are streaming down hearing Natsu's speech. "That was beautiful~!" He says.

"That is…" Alice says and remembers reading a magazine with Alicia back when they were little. "…the Fairy Tail I remember."

Meanwhile, Fairy Tail is touched by Natsu's declaration as was the audience who have cheered for both Fairy Tail competitors when they cross the finish line. Lucy quickly goes to Natsu and carries him to the infirmary as Gajeel is actually fine so there is no need for him to go there.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Kurohebi vs Toby

After Lucy place Natsu on the bed in the infirmary, he continues to groan from the motion sickness.

"Is Natsu okay?" Lucy asks.

"There's nothing to worry about with him. He just has motion sickness." Porlyusica replies.

"That's good." Wendy says.

"Yes…" Carla mutters.

They then hear knocking at the door and see it was Alice and Alicia. "Excuse us."

"Alice-san, Alicia-san!" Wendy calls.

"Are you two visiting Natsu?" Lucy asks.

"Something like that." Alice says as she and Alicia enter the room with Alicia holding a container.

"What is that?" Wendy asks.

"This? It's water for our magic to cure Natsu's motion sickness." Alicia answers.

"You can do that?!" Lucy gaps.

"But first, are there any bowls we can use?" Alice asks.

Once they are given bowls from Porlyusica, Alicia pours the water into two bowls, gives one to Alice, and both of them stand at either side of the bed where Natsu is resting before placing the bowl by the side of their feet. Then the two hover their hand above Natsu and close their eyes.

"Flow… flow… flow…" Alice chants.

"We pray here…" Alicia follows and their hands begin to glow soft blue as the water from the bowls begin to rise and makes a circle.

"For this youthful dragon…"

"To be cleansed by the pure water."

The water then glows the same color as their hands.

 **"Wasser der Heilung*"** Alice and Alicia whisper and the water spreads on Natsu's body without wetting the blanket over him as his body glows a soft blue. Before they knew it, Natsu's eyes shoot wide open and he bounces off the walls.

"Wow, I feel so much better!" Natsu grins.

"Natsu, you shouldn't move around too much!" Alice tells him. "You should rest your body to recuperate."

"Alicia," Lucy calls. "What was that just now?"

"It looked like it was healing magic..." Wendy says.

"That was mine and Onee-chan's original spell. Wasser der Heilung." Alicia answers.

"You and Alice…"

"Made it?!" Wendy exclaims in surprise, finishing Lucy with the same feeling.

"Well, in order to use that spell, both Onee-chan and I have to be together."

"Why is that?" Wendy asks.

"Back then, it was Alicia's idea." Alice answers. "So we concentrated our magic to use it, but it never works."

"Then Onee-chan suggested adding chants for it to make it work." Alicia adds.

"Wow!"

"But shouldn't you two done it without one or the other since you two made it?" Carla points out.

"The thing is that when one of us tried to use it, it never worked." Alice shrugs.

"So we thought that in order to use that spell, both of us have to be together." Alicia says.

"It looked like it was Unison Raid, but it wasn't." Lucy says.

"You're right, Lucy-san." Wendy agrees.

* * *

 **"Okay, on to the much-anticipated battle part! In the first match is Raven Tail's Kurohebi, a new guild that's currently the front-runner, versus Lamia Scale's Toby Horhorta! It's a confrontation between snake and dog! Which will win?!"** Chapati announces.

 **"I hope we see a fair fight."** Yajima says since Raven Tail is once a dark guild.

 **"Toby is way dog! Cool!"** Jason cheers.

* * *

Lucy, Natsu and Wendy come back over to their team. "Has the match started?!"

"It's just about to." Elfman says. He may be a substitute but he still be called for the battle portion so he stayed with Team Natsu.

"Looks like Leon and that dog-like guy are gonna be in it." Gray says.

"His opponent is from Raven." Erza adds.

Lucy approaches looking down at the field. "Raven?" She then feels someone is looking at her and turns her gaze over to the Raven Tail stand and sees Flare staring at her as Flares gives her a crazed look.

"B-Blondie…" Flare says as her eyes are wilder than they were before.

Lucy widens her eyes when seeing the bruises on Flare's face. _"She's covered in bruises?!"_

"Flare…" The yellow armored figure calls. "Don't you even disgrace us like that again. Who do you think you owe your victory to?"

"But Blondie was glaring at me…" Flares points at Lucy.

He grabs her face, squeezing her cheeks. "Would you like to be struck again?"

"I-I'm sorry. Please forgive me…" Flare begs.

Lucy could only look at her in worry.

The gong is sounded.

Toby's nails turn green and extend. " **Super Paralysis Mega Mega Jellyfish!** " Toby shouts and sends swipe after swipe at Kurohebi, but he nimbly dodges before his whole body becomes cover with sand and disappears. "He disappeared!"

Jura stands up with wide eyes. "Fool! It's Mimic Magic!"

Toby is then hit with a cloud of sand making him spin around multiple times before it stops and Kurohebi appear.

With the Exorcists

Lavi peers down at the arena. "That Jura guy said he's using Mimic Magic," He looks over at Alice. "I'm guessing that means he can copy other people's magic."

"Yeah." Alice replies without removing her eyes on the battle. "But unlike Rufus' Memory Make magic, there are unknown factors of Mimic Magic."

"Really?" Lenalee asks.

"It shows that Mimic Magic is that rare to use." Alice narrows her eyes.

Allen doesn't say anything as he stares at her before looking back at the arena.

Fairy Tail Stand

"That's my magic!" Max shouts.

"So he can mimic the properties of anyone's magic!" Laki theorizes.

"Mimic… That's unusual magic." Mavis comments.

"Do your best, dog-like person!" Romeo cheers.

"Bust up Ivan's guild! Dog-like person!" Makarov shouts.

* * *

Toby howls down in the arena. "You're strong."

"You're tough too." Kurohebi says.

"Kurohebi's a cool name!"

"It's not my real name…"

"It's not your real name?!"

"That ticks you off?"

Toby launches at him again and once again Kurohebi dodges. "You! If I win, you're tellin' me your real name!"

"That's fine, but what if I win?"

"I'll tell you a secret about myself!"

"That sounds interesting."

 **"Apparently, they've made a weird bet."** Chapati smiles.

 **"I'm not interested in learning either one, though…"** Yajima comments.

 **"COOL~!"** Jason yells.

"A bet? I like the sound of that…" Bacchus says with a smirk.

Thusly, the match ends with Toby defeated when he is surrounded in the sand and on the ground.

 **"Toby's down! And he's not getting back up! The match is over! The winner is Raven Tail's Kurohebi!"** Chapati announces.

"He's strong…" Erza comments.

"Yeah. And I don't think he was really trying hard." Gray adds.

"Even without the dirty tricks, they've got strong people on their team." Lucy says.

"But we're stronger than they are!" Natsu grins.

The team agrees with his statement.

 **"This brings Raven Tail up to 36 points. And Lamia Scale has…"**

 **"…20 points."** Yajima finishes.

"So, what's your secret?" Kurohebi asks.

"My socks…" Toby whimpers. "I can't find one of them… Even though I've been searching for it for the past three months, I can't find it for some reason… I couldn't bring myself to tell anyone…" He cries because of one sock but stops when he sees Kurohebi pointing to his own chest making Toby look down and cries tears of joy. "It was right here all this time?!"

"EH!?" The audience shouts.

"You're a nice guy. I found it at last!"

 **"Yajima-san, what do you think…?"** Chapati asks.

 **"No comment."** Yajima replies.

 **"Cool! Cool!"** Jason exclaims.

"Good for you, dog-like guy!" Erza has a hand at her eyes, wiping off the tears.

"What are you getting touched for?" Gray questions.

"Um…" Lucy trails off trying to find the right words for the situation as Natsu is laughing off his head while Wendy sheepishly smiles and Carla shaking her head.

Meanwhile, Lamia Scale's master, Ooba isn't happy for the loss of the match. "Spin!"

Kurohebi extends a hand at Toby thinking that he is going to help him up, but instead, the Raven Tail member takes the sock and shreds it.

Lamia Scale's representing team glares at Raven Tail while Gray and Natsu hold Erza back from going down there.

 **"That was cruel! Too cruel!"**

"It's my nature to what to destroy something precious." Kurohebi says as he goes back to his team.

"What's his deal?! There's a man with a sick sense of humor!" Evergreen exclaims.

"That's the true nature of Raven Tail." Wakaba states.

"Nasty… I don't even know what Ivan's thinkin'…" Macao says.

"I bet he was just malicious, plain and simple!" Happy exclaims.

"Not just how they do things, their way of thinking is worse." Allen says.

"They should have stayed as a dark guild." Lavi says.

"But it couldn't be helped since they have been around for more than seven years." Lenalee points out.

"You're right… But once a dark guild always a dark guild." Alice says getting the three their attention and she mutters, "It's because of the dark guild, Otou-san is…"

"Alice?" Allen calls.

* * *

 **"Okay, let's get back on track with today's second match! From Quatro Cerberus, Bacchus! Versus an opponent from Fairy Tail A…"**

"Us?" Erza says.

"I hope it's me!" Natsu exclaims punching his fist into his palm.

"That Bacchus guy… He's on the same level as you, right, Erza?" Elfman asks.

"There he is! I don't care who does it, but somebody avenge me!" Cana shouts and has to hold back by Gajeel.

"Calm down, Cana…" Mirajane tells her.

"If it's Gray-sama, he'll will with ease." Juvia says.

"One of Fairy Tail A members, huh? What do you think, Allen?" Lavi turns to him.

"Hmm… I think it's Erza-san. She did mention she and Bacchus-san did fight in the past." Allen replies.

"You're right. Since Bacchus is an S class mage, Erza will be fighting him." Lenalee agrees.

"But it could be someone else." Alice points out.

 **"Elfman!"**

This shocks the represented team and the guild, especially Mirajane and Lisanna.

"Elfman?!"

"Elf-niichan?!"

"It's over!" Macao, Wakaba, and Happy say.

"Don't say mean things like that!" Lisanna retorts.

"Make us proud!" Erza says bumping her fist on Elfman's chest. "The only thing we can do now is win!"

"Good luck, Elfman-san!" Wendy cheers.

"Y-Yeah…"

Elfman enters the field as Bacchus lies on the ground sideways waiting for his opponent.

"Hey, how about you and me make a bet like those last guys did?" Bacchus suggests and looks at Fairy Tail stand. "Your Nee-chan and little sister are some real beauties…"

"What do you wanna say?" Elfman questions.

"It's an old story. If I win, they're mine. Both of them, at the same time…" Bacchus smirks.

"Bastard…" Cana mutters as Mirajane glares at Bacchus.

"Two at the same time… That's a warped form of love!" Happy exclaims as he and Lisanna tremble in disgust.

"You're disgusting!" Evergreen shouts.

"That's low…" Lavi says.

"Even Master won't make that bet…" Allen says.

Bacchus sets his bottle on the ground. "If you win… Let's see…"

"Man…" Elfman mutters. "There are some things a Man can't let pass… Hound dog…" He grips his knuckles so hard that his veins pop out at his arm as more veins pop out on his forehead while glaring at Bacchus. "I'm gonna tear you apart!"

"Then we have a deal? My soul is quivering."

* * *

Translation:  
*Wasser der Heilung = Water of Cure


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Elfman vs Bacchus

~Afterwards~

 **"Oh my! This is unquestionably a one-sided match! Elfman can't land a blow!"** Chapati announces when Elfman has one of his knees on the ground with a hand as some parts of his clothes are shredded. Elfman continues to glare at him while panting.

"Beautiful sisters all to myself… Nice…" Bacchus says.

"H-Hey is that…?" Lucy trails off.

"I can see how he'd fight you to a draw, Erza." Gray comments.

"No, what's really hard to deal with his coming up." Erza says.

"Elf-niichan…" Lisanna mutters.

"Don't worry! He's a man who gets down to business when he needs to, right?" Evergreen tells her.

"Yeah. That's true…"

"Go, Elfman!" Happy cheers.

Elfman roars out as he charges towards Bacchus when his body starts to glow.

 **"Beast Soul: Weretiger!"** He exclaims and sends swipe after swipe, but Bacchus manages to dodge them.

A lightning-quick Take Over!" Mirajane exclaims.

"If his attacks hit now…" Juvia says.

However, after sending another swipe, Bacchus retaliates by sending a palm thrust at Elfman's chin. Elfman then kicks him but the Quatro Cerberus mage counterattacks, sending Elfman to the ground.

"Wild…" Bacchus starts.

"FOUR!" The rest of the members responds.

"Even at that speed, Elfman's attacks aren't landing at all!" Gray says.

"Maybe it's because of that guy's weird movements…" Lucy wonders.

"His magic is actually pretty orthodox. It's a type where magic converges in the palms of his hands." Erza explains. "But the secret of his strength is mastery of a martial art that allows him to maximize that magic. The style of martial art is called Cleaving Hook Palm and that characteristic stance is used to deliver skillful palm strikes."

"Palm strikes…" Gray repeats as Bacchus continues to hit Elfman.

"What was even more fearsome is when he improved on that martial art, devising Drunken Cleaving Hook Palm."

"Drunken…" Wendy repeats.

"You mean he's drunk?" Natsu asks.

"That's right. It's impossible to predict the attacks of a drunken hawk. On top of that, his destructive force has been beefed up, making him a shoo-in to win. Even so, that's not the problem. He hasn't had even one drop of booze yet."

 **"Cleaving Hook Palm… That's an unusual style of martial art."** Yajima comments.

 **"Actually, I've never seen it myself. COOL~!"** Jason shouts.

"Hey, is that…" Happy asks.

"The move we saw at the tavern incident." Wakaba says.

"Dammit isn't there anything he can do?" Macao wonders.

"He'll figure out a way. He's more than just a big lug." Evergreen states.

"That's right. We've got to believe in him!" Lisanna exclaims.

"I've heard of Cleaving Hook Palm before, but I never have seen like this…!" Alice says.

"Then Elfman going to lose?" Lenalee asks.

"If what I heard is correct… Elfman won't stand a chance."

"Stand up, Elfman!" Cana shouts.

"The movement of drunken Bacchus are as powerful as they are unpredictable." Mirajane comments.

"Huh? But he hasn't had anything to drink yet, right?" Juvia asks,

"Then…"

"He isn't trying hard at all." Gray finishes Lucy.

Lying on the ground, Elfman's Take Over undone itself, reverting to his human body.

 **"Oh, my! Elfman's Take Over has come undone!"** Chapati announces.

 **"Not only has he consumed a lot of magic power, but it also goes to show how powerful that attack was."** Yajima adds.

 **"Cleaving Hook Palm is cool!"** Jason comments.

"You're a man, aren't you? You will keep your promise, right?" Bacchus asks and Elfman manages to lift his head, glaring at him.

 **"Can't Elfman rise again?! I forgot one important thing. Today, the Grand Magic Games official mascot/judge, Mato-kun, has the day off, so I'm filling in as the judge too."**

"The day off?!" Lavi shouts.

"It's nothing new. Every time when Allen is in a full-on costume, he takes it off when nobody is around." Alice says.

"It gets hot while wearing it." Allen confirms.

"That's understandable." Lenalee says.

"Tch." Kanda clicks his tongue.

At the arena, Elfman manages to stand back up to his feet with some bruises all over his body.

"So you are standing up? I guess all that repetition of the word 'man' wasn't for nothing." Bacchus says.

"Come to think of it, I didn't decide yet, hound dog." Elfman says.

"Hm?"

"The bet… What happens if I win…"

"Well, there's no chance of that, so go ahead, whatever you want."

"If I win, the name of your guild is 'Quatro Puppy' for the duration of the Games."

Bacchus tries to hold his laughter back as the other Quatro Cerberus members are dumbfounded by this.

"'Puppy'? As in little dog?" Juvia asks.

"'Four Puppies'?" Mirajane thoughts about this.

"I like that! Make 'em say it, Elfman!" Cana shouts.

"Okay, okay. That does it." Bacchus says as he picks up his bottle which gets some people's attention. "Well then… Let's put an end to things then…" He begins to drink the alcohol in the bottle.

"He drank booze!" Gray exclaims.

It's coming… Elfman!" Erza says.

"Now he's serious!" Lucy exclaims.

 **"Uh-oh! Bacchus has hit the bottle at last!"** Chapati shouts.

 **"Drunken Cleaving Hook Palm…"** Yajima says.

While being drunk, Bacchus takes a stance. "Come and get me. You should easily be able to beat a drunk like me."

 **"Beast Soul…"** Elfman trails off as his body glows once more.

"It's no use!" Bacchus charges towards him and strikes multiple times on Elfman's body as he passes through behind him.

"Elfman!" Evergreen shouts.

"That's Drunken Cleaving Hook Palm!" Lisanna shouts.

"I-I don't know what happened because I couldn't see it!" Happy exclaims.

 _"Seven blows in that one instant!"_ Erza thought in surprise.

"I-Incredible…" Cana says.

"That just did a lot of damage, didn't it?" Juvia asks.

"Yes. But…" Mirajane trails off.

Bacchus hiccups and looks back. "How was that?" Then he notices pain at his hands and looks down in shock to see that they are scratched up along with the armor breaking off. "What the hell is this?! My hands…"

 **"Uh-oh! What's this?! Damage to Bacchus!"** Chapati points out.

"What is that?"

Looking back at Elfman now stands a different form.

 **"Lizardman…"** Elfman finishes as his body now is that of a reptilian beast with spiked scales all over his body. "If I can't hit you, then you can hit me!"

 _"I didn't know about that…"_ Erza thought.

"Don't tell me this is his…" Gray trails off.

The audience also is in shock that Elfman has something like that in his sleeve.

"Come on! Your hands or my body… This is a fight to see which will break!" Elfman taunts as Bacchus widens his eyes in excitement.

"That's some strategy." Mirajane points out.

"It's crazy." Juvia says. "True, Lizardman's skin and scales are covered with innumerable spines, so it goes well against bare-handed opponents, but this particular opponent can shatter Lizardman's tough scales."

"What's wrong?!" Elfman shouts.

Bacchus laughs, "You're an interesting guy! My soul is quivering!" He charges as Elfman has his arms up to guard when the drunken mage attacks numerous times.

The audience watches this contest of endurance as they are at the edge of their seats.

 **"I-It's a frenzy! More of a clash of wills than a battle! Will the attacker give out?! Or the receiver buckle?! Just who… will win… this fight?!"**

After a while, smoke from Bacchus constant moving picks up and now dies down, revealing him to stop and soon buckles down to his knees. At the same time, Elfman also buckles down as he undoes his Take Over. The two pant, exhausted from the giving the attack and receiving.

"Your name… is Elfman?" Bacchus asks, but Elfman doesn't reply and out of nowhere, Bacchus laughs and shoots up, standing. "Wild…!"

"FOUR!"

 **"Bacchus is the one who got back up!"**

Thinking their loss, the Fairy Tail members look down as some cries, however…

"You know… You're…" Bacchus says and collapses backward, flat on the ground. "…a man."

 **"D… Down! Bacchus is down! The winner is Elfman! Fairy Tail A gets 10 points! This gives them a total of 12 points!"**

"P… Puppy?!" The rest of Quatro Cerberus or Quatro Puppy says.

Elfman brings his arms up and roars out.

 **"Does this battle roar portend Fairy Tail's comeback?! Elfman pulls off a spectacular victory over a formidable enemy!"**

"Amazing!" Lenalee exclaims.

"Fairy Tail's first victory." Allen says.

"By the way, Allen, Alice. Did you find any Akuma around here?" Lavi whispery asks.

"About that, I could faintly feel them around the stands, but I don't think they'll make a move." Alice whispers back.

"Why's that?"

"Look around you," Kanda says as the audience continues to applause Elfman's win. "With mages down there participating, the Akuma won't have a chance to attack."

"There is a probability that the Akuma will attack at night." Link states.

"And trying to attack us," Lenalee adds.

"I see..." Lavi says

Just then, Alice jerks her head up and stands up.

"What's wrong, Alice?" Allen asks.

"Someone tries to get near the infirmary." Alice says and runs off towards the room.

"Alice!" Allen and Lenalee call out before they chase after her.

Running in the hallway, Alice quickly goes to the infirmary and sees a few men standing at the door.

"Who's there?!" She questions causing the men to be startled at the voice.

"We've been spotted!" They shout and Allen and Lenalee reach her.

"We never told by this?!" One of them exclaims.

"We only got a request to get the girl that was in the infirmary."

"Told? Who told you?" Allen asks.

"Depending on your answer, we won't do anything." Lenalee says.

"Th-That's…"

Outside the Domus Flau, screams are heard but the audience doesn't pay attention to it as they continue to applaud Fairy Tail's first victory.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Mirajane versus Jenny

"It seems I slight underrated you, Elfman." Erza says as Fairy Tail A, Raijinshu and Lisanna are in the infirmary visiting Elfman who is bandaged up, but due to his tall stature, his feet are on the wooden table matching up the bed's height. "When it comes to tenacity and being about to take punishment, you just may be number one in our guild. We'll definitely follow the lead of your hard-won victory."

"I never thought I'd hear Erza dish out praise like that." Lucy says.

"She wouldn't if he hadn't earned it." Gray states.

"You totally gave me the shivers, Elfman!" Natsu exclaims.

"Cut it out. You guys sound like you're payin' tribute to a dead man." Elfman says and Lisanna places a cold wet towel on his cheek.

"Well, stubbornness always has been your saving grace." She says.

"That's kind of a sad saving grace…" Natsu trails off.

"You're not too different!" Elfman shouts at him.

"But it really was amazing, Elfman-san!" Wendy says.

"It's pathetic, but I can't do anything laid up like this, so the rest is up to you, Wendy."

"Right!"

Then they hear knocking and sees that Allen and Lenalee are at the door.

"Pardon us." Allen says.

"Allen, Lenalee, what are you two doing here?" Natsu asks.

"There's something that we want to show you guys." Lenalee says and she and Allen step away from the door as Alice comes in with a rope in her hand, dragging tied up men behind her.

"Who are these guys?" Natsu questions as his fist are incasing in fire.

"These guys were trying to enter the infirmary, but Alice sensed them near here and we dealt with them." Allen explains.

"Now tell them what you told us." Alice orders.

"W-We were just following a request! From those Raven Tail guys!"

"They said to bring over the girl that was in the infirmary."

"Raven Tail…!" Natsu growls.

"The girl that was in the infirmary?" Wendy repeats. "Past tense?"

"The only one who was at the infirmary who carried Natsu here…" Alice says.

They all look at Lucy who flinches. "M-Me?!"

"Well, enough of this." Porlyusica says. "The next match has already begun. Get going." Everyone turns to her. "One of the key's to victory is observing the enemy."

"Got it, Granny." Natsu says.

"And don't worry about these guys. We'll hand them to the guards." Lenalee says.

"You have our thanks." Erza says

"See ya later." Natsu tells Elfman and they exit the room with the Exorcists behind them.

"We'll come back watching the second match." Allen says.

"Okay." Natsu says and the Exorcists goes to the other way to where the guards are at, to hand the men over to them. "Still, those Raven Tail jerks plat dirty right out in the open…" He says as the Fairy Tail members go back to the arena.

"I wonder if their intention is to take us out one by one." Erza states.

"I've still got my doubts about what happened." Carla says.

"What is it, Carla?" Wendy asks.

"I heard the basics…" Erza says.

"We assume Raven Tail used a guild of bandits in an attempt to kidnap Lucy. But thanks to them screwing up the objective and Alice and the others stop them, the scheme failed twice over." Carla says.

"Does that make sense?" Lisanna asks.

"Although we don't know what they were planning to do with her…" Erza trails off.

"Don't even go there!" Lucy groans.

Carla crosses her arms. "The issue is the method of capture. One of the members of Raven Tail that tried to attack us has the power to reduce his opponent's magic power to zero for a moment."

"Right… Master suspects that he's the one who canceled out Lucy's magic on the first day." Erza confirms.

"They've got a wizard whose magic would be perfect for a kidnapping, so why wasn't he part of the operation?"

"Well, probably because of the rules of the battle part, which require all participants to stay close to the arena." Gray points out.

"That's because nobody knows who's going to be chosen for battle 'til just before, right?" Lisanna counters.

"You're overthinking it, Carla." Wendy tells her.

"Yeah. I know very well that results matter much more to them than means." Lucy states.

"Well, either way, if we're being targeted outside of the arena, we mustn't let our guards down, and try not to be alone at any time." Erza says.

 _"What really bothers me is the question of why were after Lucy…"_ Carla thought back to her premonition.

* * *

 **"It's the third match of the second day of the Grand Magic Games! Fairy Tail B's Mirajane Strauss versus Blue Pegasus reserve member Jenny Rearlight!"** Chapati announces.

"Did we made it?" Alice asks as she, Allen, and Lenalee run back over to their seats.

"Just in time!" Lavi replies as the three sit down.

"That's good." Lenalee says.

"Where did you guys go?"

"Something happened that needs to be taken care of." Alice replies.

Lavi hums from her answer.

At the Fairy Tail stand

Lisanna walks back over to the stand. "I'm back."

"Welcome back. How is Elfman doing?" Cana asks.

"He's all beat up, but no worries."

"So it's a showdown between two former models, huh?" Levy says.

"Jenny's incredibly popular. I seem to recall that seven years ago, she was voted the 'Number One Wizard I Want To Be My Girlfriend' In Weekly Sorcerer." Cana states.

"I remember reading she really looked up to Mira-nee as a role model and aimed to be like her." Lisanna says.

"But Mira-nee was asleep for seven years, so I guess Jenny is the older one now…" Romeo points out.

Pantherlily turns to see Carla walking over to them. "Oh! Are you going to be over here I take it?"

Happy looks over. "Carla!"

"Yes, I decided to come over for a little while." Carla tells Pantherlily.

"Carla!" Happy shoots towards her but she dodges with little effort.

"Never mind that. The match has already started, right?" She says and looks down.

 _"There's no sense being hung up on my dream now. I've got to cheer our guild on!"_ She thought.

"Mirajane! Do your best! Uh…" She then stares in horror. "What is this?!"

"They're…" Happy groans and Lily nods.

Makarov stares happily with hearts in his eyes and gap mouth.

"Master, calm down." Romeo deadpans.

* * *

Mirajane makes a pose. "Like this?"

The men crowd go wild.

Jenny makes a pose. "How's this?"

They go even wilder.

* * *

Lavi has hearts in his eyes. "STRIKE~!"

Alice, Allen, and Lenalee sigh at Bookman Jr's antics.

"But… what sort of battle is this?" Allen asks.

"I'm not sure…" Lenalee smiles nervously.

"That's to be expected since we came from a different world… To be exactly, different time period…" Alice says.

"What's going on here?!" Natsu and Gray exclaim.

"Mira-san…" Wendy mutters.

"I guess… since they're both former pinup models…" Happy trails off.

"…an irregular rule turned it into a cheesecake showdown." Lily finishes.

"This is despicable." Carla says.

* * *

Mirajane is in another swimsuit doing another pose. "Like so?"

Jenny follows suit. "Hi."

The male crowd couldn't contain their excitement and cheer their heads off.

* * *

"They do this kind of this in the battle part too?" Wendy asks with a shaky pointed finger and a blush.

"I imagine this involves a special rule…" Lucy assures her. "Or at least, I hope so…"

Hibiki leans against the wall. "Who would've figured we'd had to dip into our reserves on the second day…"

"Couldn't be helped. Not with Ichiya-san like that…" Ren says.

"A competition that relies on physical strength must've really been tough on him." Eve states.

* * *

"As expected, pretty impressive." Jenny says.

"It's been a while since I've done this kind of thing." Mirajane says.

"I didn't think you'd agree to do a pinup idol showdown."

"Yeah, well, I'm not too fond of slugfests. If we can resolve this peacefully, all the better, right?"

 **"Two former pinup idols! And both of them using Transformation Magic, making this a dream battle come true! I, Chapati Rola, a judge along with Yajima-san, and reporter Jason of the Weekly Sorcerer!"**

 **"It's a big responsibility."** Yajima says.

 **"Both of them are cool beauties!"** Jason exclaims.

 **"A school swimming uniform! It's a bikini… but with knee-highs! Glasses girl! Cat ears! Bondage!"** Chapati announces as the two former models do each subject with different poses. One the scoreboard, it is tied with both 30 on it. **"This match has gone one much longer than planned, so the next outfit will be the last!"**

"Mira, this'll be the last one." Jenny says.

"Yep, And I'm not gonna lose!" Mirajane replies.

"Why don't we go with the flow of the previous matches and make a bet?"

"Good idea. What are the stakes?"

"How about the person who loses has to appear nude in the Weekly Sorcerer?!"

This causes nosebleed everywhere from the male.

Mirajane smiles, tilting her head. "Sure thing."

"E―H?!" They all shout.

"Sh-She's agreeing to that?!" Allen blushes.

"Oh man…" Lavi says.

 **"O-O-Oh my goodness! An unbelievable wager has just been made! T-The final theme… is battle gear!"**

Jenny's body glows yellow and she changes into a machine suit. "This is my battle form."

"Then I'll change into mine." Mirajane gives her a determined smile and her body glows red. "We went with the flow of previous matches and made a bet so maybe it'll be okay to keep going with that flow and finish this a little dust-up?"

"Huh?"

Mira becomes taller and more massive, with her facial feathers and expression changes accordingly and gaining a sinister look. She gains a fair amount of thin markings on her arms, as much longer and scruffier hair, jutting outwards in many spiky, rounded tufts, with even her signature tie strand becoming longer. Her torso and part of her lower body are covered by a revealing dark overcoat with light edges, which is torn in its lower part, and which reveals a fair amount of cleavage, being left open on the front and having the parts covering Mirajane's chest linked to a high, wide collar. The coat comes with notably squared short sleeves, with their outer parts extending on her arms in a spiky protrusion, vaguely reminiscent of pauldrons due to their sharp shape. The open coat is circled and secured to Mirajane's abdomen by a light belt passing just below her breasts, closed by a simple buckle, while a similar though mildly larger belt circling her waist holds up a light garment, covering the back and side parts of her coat. Hanging from her shoulders is a large dark cape, possessing torn lower edges, not unlike her coat. Armor plating goes up from Mirajane's neck, forming three spikes on her chin and extending to cover her ears, flanking her face, with two large, armored horn-like protrusions jutting outwards at its sides. Mirajane's forearm sports armored gauntlets. Her legs appear to become covered in large, dark tattoos, resembling the shape of thigh-high boots. Her feet are completely obscured from the sight, and her calves instead end in a sea of sharp flames, enveloping the ground in the immediate area around Mirajane, with their tongues reaching up to the upper back in height. Each leg also bears four small, light vertical lines placed one near the other on the front, where the feet themselves are supposed to be.

Allen and Lavi's eyes pop out of their heads. "E―H?!"

"What… is that…?" Lenalee asks as Kanda looks at her with interests.

"What's that form?!" Lucy asks.

"Demon… Mirajane Sitri." Erza says. "From what I know, it's her strongest Satan Soul."

"I accepted your bet. Now I want you to accept my power." Mirajane says.

Jenny leans back, eyes widen in fear. "What?!"

"Okay?" Mirajane shoots towards Jenny so fast that no one sees her move, and Jenny is knocked into the air.

 **"A complete change! In the end, we got a physical fight!"** Chapati announces.

 **"Well, that is the original rule…"** Yajima comments.

 **"COOL! COOL! COOL!"** Jason yells.

Mirajane pumps her fist in the air as the crowd cheers.

 **"The winner… Mirajane!"** Chapati announces.

* * *

"She did it!" Happy cheers.

"That's my Mira-nee!" Lisanna cheers.

"No matter which won…" Macoa begins.

"…we're lucky!" Wakaba finishes.

"We gotta buy the Sorcerer!" Both of them shout with hearts in their eyes.

"That's like the old Mira! Awesome!" Natsu exclaims.

"I thought this was supposed to be a pinup model battle…" Gray says.

"It was a pinup model battle. But I don't think there was any 'no punching' rule." Erza states.

"I'm trying to wrap my head around that one…" Wendy says.

"Isn't that how she always is?" Lucy points out.

Mirajane undoes her Take Over and turns to Jenny with a smile, "Sorry! I look forward to seeing you in your birthday suit, Jenny."

"NO!" Jenny cries.

 **"Fairy Tail B recieves 10 points!"** Chapati announces.

"That was incredible." Gajeel says.

Get it?" Laxus turns to Mystogan (Jellal). "She's not someone you wanna piss off."

"Understood." Mystogan replies.

"Congratulations, Mira-san." Juvia says.

"I feel like I wore a lot of immodest outfits." Mirajane admits.

"Although that last one had the most impact…" Gajeel points out.

"So now we have 12 points, the same as Natsu's team." Laxus says.

* * *

"Allen, remind me not to get on her bad side." Lavi asks.

"Same goes for me." Allen replies.


End file.
